Once Upon A Time
by Lady-Aurora-Pendragon
Summary: A Season Six AU, full of: drama, betrayal, action, rejection, death, coming back from the dead, more death, ring's that look like globes and jay-walking. Storybrooke won't know what hit it when Erin Baker comes to town and turns everyone's Happy Endings upside down. (Captain Swan for right now, other ships to come later.)
1. Chapter 1

( I am very long winded, so excuse me if you decide to read this, though I hope you do: This will be a season 6 AU of Once Upon A Time, it can really start from any point after the end of season 5, I never really mention when exactly this takes place. There will only be slight changes to this story, which will be explained either before or after the "episode", or chapter, it depends on if this bit of story gives anything away. I am calling them episodes instead of chapters because of OUAT it's self. In this season (part 1 of the story) you will get quite a bit of back story, but as the seasons go on, (and right now I am working on 3 or so,) they will get fewer and start being about other people and other characters from the show, not just the main character of this story. Speaking of that, the main character WILL be an OC, kind of because I wish they would do this in the actual show, (and also I don't like where the show is going right now, so no (SPOILERS OF SEASON 6 AHEAD;) Hyde, or Emma's visions of her death, or Regina splitting her Evil away. Because, no thank you.) Also, yes, there is Captain Swan in this story, but it is a Hook/OC story also, because I JUST WANT DRAMA! I don't want the possiblility of someones death to be the main point of the drama, I want Desperate Housewives type drama, but of course with a Once kind of twist. Kind of more like season One. Now, I realize, that this probably won't be your first choice in reading material, no one likes an OC story, and yes it will be the OC's centric storyline, it will be in her POV, (it will be in third person, a Harry Potter sort of thing. How I do most of my stories,) but it will be about the other characters just as much. You might ask yourself then why didn't you just write about them? Honestly, I just don't like any of the ships in this series enough to make a one-ship centric story and that's why I am doing this. The OC herself is kind of me, and other fans, like the fans voice. (Just because of the things she says.) This story started out as a dream I had during the second part of season Five, which will in turn be the back story of the main character, it then sort of turned into a thing me and my sister came up with when we were bored. And we are still coming up with new stories for it, so it will be quite a long journey.)

(I forgot to mention above, that every season will have an overall theme, in the show there is a different theme for each half season, which will also happen as well, but that is more for you to figure out, however the overall theme for the entire season I will put at the beginning of each chapter, and this one happens to be Pirates.)

* * *

 _ **Season 1. Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 1: The Beginning Of The End.**_

The boat rose from the center of the spinning world pool, something you would only see in a movie, and Erin was pretty sure she had seen it before, in a movie about pirates. How funny it was to think of now, as she looked to her left and there stood a pirate, granted, a pirate a lot hotter than the one from that certain movie, not that at the moment she planned on telling him that. He really wouldn't understand what she meant anyway, he had that problem; not understanding what she meant. Probably another great reason why she was going back in the first place. It hadn't been entirely her idea to go back though, in fact, it wasn't her idea at all. It was his, a way for him to prove himself to her, that he wasn't a cold-hearted pirate after all. Or whatever he had rambled on about the other night, where he had basically promised his left...well, hook, that he would find her a way home. This was, of course, his way of wooing her, and yes, shamefully it had worked. A lot of what he said did.

However, it had been Erin who found the Magic Bean that was now taking her home. And we will use the word _found_ very loosely, it was more along the lines of given to her. She would never tell him how she got the bean, if she did he would never forgive her. Though, she would most likely never get the chance to tell him, as they would likely never see each other again. And was that really what she wanted? Yes, it was true she did get the bean, but it was not her idea to go home. Go home to what? To a family who thought she was dead? It had been a year, wouldn't they have mourned and moved on by now? And wouldn't that cause tons of emotional torment on everyone's behalf, if she just walked back into the front door? Not to mention the therapy she would be given after telling them she had been perusing with a pirate for all that time, in another universe to boot. Oh, how they would think her mind was gone. Water-logged and soggy, was it really worth her sanity? Could she not just stay here...with him? He was going to another world, one she had only heard of in yet another movie, one she really was not that fond of, but she could still go. What were a few ticking crocodiles and boys that never grew up? Surely she could handle it. And yet, as the boat stopped its forward sail, in a marina that it did not belong in, for it was too... _piratey_ , she followed him to the dock.

It was a bit out there...him, in general, how much he seemed to fit in there, and how odd he looked here; in his all black leather and very tight pirate pants. Or he would probably call them trousers, he was kind of British like that. Erin had always liked British people, she could have you talking about One Direction for hours.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye..." he said, and took a long pause, probably waiting for a kiss. He was that type. Kind of a pervert, but also cute; when she was least expecting it. And that got on her nerves more than anything. _How dare you be cute_ , she would think, _when I am annoyed with you_. Which was mostly all the time. "You will be able to find your way home from here?"

And here she was again, faced with the same dilemma; did she even want to go home? He raised his eyebrow at her. "Yes," she finally answered, putting a lot of effort into getting her voice to work properly. "I...can."

He took a breath, watching her. It was awkward, she could only think neither of them really wanted to go. Tears were welling in her eyes now and she flung her arms around his shoulders, she felt his hook hit her back, as he hugged her, and she wondered what normal people would say if they saw that. It was probably a good thing it was so early in the morning. Who came to the pier this early? Idiots, that's who, because she could hear people walking. That meant as short as this goodbye had to be, as he had to return before the portal closed, that's how much shorter it would be now. He released her, pressing one last, fleeting kiss to her lips, before backing away.

"Goodbye, Erin," he said, putting special meaning to her name, she smiled, as he backed up ever more. Heading toward his ship.

"Goodbye..." she replied, licking her lips and taking a step back herself. His frame was fading into the bright, rising sun, and it was almost like he wasn't even there, as she added at the end, " Captain Hook."

She could hear his laugh as if he were a ghost, haunting her, and then he was gone. On his boat and through the portal before she could even yell stop. And why hadn't she yelled stopped? Why did she let him leave? She never felt sorry for those who say they admittedly regret making a choice in their life, but here she was now. Running toward an empty dock, regret heavy in her heart. _Why_ did she want to go back? The truth is she didn't, she didn't want to return to her family, to the boring life she had led before she had fallen into that portal, the possibilities of leading her old life overwhelmed her and granted, she was never one to seek an adventure, she liked going on Tumblr too much for that. But the year long one she had, made the idea of going home and going back to her basic life completely unbearable.

As she stood there, tip-toes hanging off the edge of the dock, the Blue Fairy's words echoed in her mind; _"There will come a time in your near future that his presence will double in your life."_ So, clearly that meant he was here now, he was here just a moment ago but he was also here _NOW_. Maybe he was looking for her. Maybe she should start looking for him, too...

 ** _xXx_**

Her travels took many days, more like weeks, and with very little of this world's money she was barely eating and stealing other peoples bus tickets. Maybe that was wrong, in fact she knew it was. But she told herself that in the end it would be right, it was fate...it had to be, or maybe just a really bad case of remorse. Whatever it was, it carried her all the way to Maine. A big part of her brain told her this was a fools mission, but yet she continued on, and on until she was hitch-hiking in the woods. Now, one would think this was in the middle of a horror movie, around the time when the dumb girl gets hacked off, and that dumb girl was Erin, but still she pressed on, and on...

She reached a county line, and no, that wasn't special to her, she had reached lots of county lines while she was basically killing herself, looking for a damn pirate that might not even be here, but this one just felt different. The town was apparently called Storybrooke, and the lameness of that haunted her thoughts as she walked across the line. Oddly enough though, as soon as she crossed the line, it was like a beacon activated and she knew, she just _knew_ he was here. At a run she went up the road, no cars passed her as they had done before she had turned up this road, or entered this town, there was nobody around and it scared her, but she continued on; she had faced worse than this while hanging out with pirates, so she could handle walking up a creepy, tree-clad road.

She reached the town, which was just like every little Maine town you see on The Weather Channel; it didn't strike her as odd, or different, there was shops and cars and even a crab shake as she reached the pier, the one thing though, that stood out, was the very obvious pirate ship docked at the end of the...well, dock. And standing close to it, her heart gave a great leap, was a scruffy dark-haried man. She didn't notice the blonde at first, who was standing in front of him, her mind was too blank with happy thoughts to care. It was a miracle she had found him.

"Hook!" She began to run again. She was still a good distance away, but someone like Killian Jones was easy to spot. It wasn't like she was at the grocery store, looking for her mom, she had spent weeks looking for him, and granted he looked different, older somehow, and dressed, still in leather, but a little more modernly. Yet entirely the same person...or maybe not, because as she approached him, and he looked confused for a long moment, it was clear things had changed. And maybe it had to do with the blonde woman that was now turned around, staring at her. Erin stopped just short of them, staring at them, yet she said no more. An amazing accomplishment for her, to say the least.

"Killian, whose this?" the woman asked, Erin looked at her and than back at Hook; the realization was in his eyes more than anything, Erin knew he remembered her, and she waited. She wasn't going to be the one to tell her, or to make something up. She wasn't going to be the one to break her own heart; that would have to be him.

"Just someone I used to know..." he answered, and there it was, and yet it still made Erin's eyes widen. She wasn't expecting it, not in the weeks she was searching for him, that there might be another reason, someone else, that he was here for, and yet it made all the more sense to her, as she stood there, still staring at him.

"Oh..." she muttered, because what else could she say? Nothing much. "I've been looking for you..."

"For all this time?" he replied, awkwardly. He had most certainly changed. It was almost like she was looking at an entirely new person all of a sudden.

"It's only been a few weeks for me," she replied and he paused there, looking at her almost apologetically.

"It has been two hundred years for me."

That blew her mind, her mouth formed an O, as she looked at him. No wonder he was different, and yet it still hurt, she wanted that Hook back, _her Hook_. She had always known she wasn't his true love, Milah had been that, no matter how much that idea made her gag, she didn't know what she had been expecting. But yet, she still felt detached from him, like he would rather she stop looking at him and run off, instead of standing here now, giving him just a little glimpse into his past. Maybe he just wanted to forget her? Maybe he already had?

* * *

(I hope you do enjoy this story, granted the beginning is not the best, and (in my opinion,) kind of boring, but it will became more fun and have TONS of twists and turns. I promised myself I would post a chapter every Sunday, like Once Upon A Time does, there may be small stops or no update for a week or two, (unless something comes up that I have no control of, of course,) there won't be any long breaks between half parts of a season though, nor should there be between seasons either. Once one finishes, the following Sunday I should post the beginning of the next season. I am thinking there is going to be at least five seasons, so hopefully you do enjoy and you stick around to see what happens.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Season 1 Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 2: Underwater Tornado.**_

It was a sunny, warm day in June when this all began, an overcast was rolling in, as it typically does, right before something is about to happen. Not that Erin noticed, or any of her family for that matter. It was all just very normal, on a road trip for the weekend. It was Erin's mother's idea to stop at the pier and take a few pictures, as she likes to do, especially to take pictures, and put them on Facebook, though…she denies it.

It was a windy day out, on the water; it blew Erin's hair all over the place as they walked. Not that she ever, really, cared what her hair looked like, it always kind of made her feel like Pocahontas, not that she knew how to paint with the colors of the wind….or draw with them, or even spell properly with them. Maybe she ought to go with a more sensible princess, like Mulan, mostly due to her rather tomboy-ish fashion choices, not for her willingness to fight in wars for people. She is not volunteering as tribute, most certainly not.

"Be like Jack and Rose!" Her mother called to her and her sister, Aria, who looked back at Erin with the very familiar, annoyed look. They complied all the same, Aria got up on the railing, always way more adventurous than Erin was, and she stood behind her, gripping onto her jacket, just in case she fell. "Now switch!"

"No!" Erin said, looking back at her mother, as her sister climbed down. "No way! I'm not stupid enough to do that!"

"Your sister did it, just fine," her mother informed, and honestly, Erin could really care less. She still wasn't stupid enough do to it.

"Chicken?" her step-father teased, looking up from his phone. No doubt where he had just posted a picture of where they were, with a Google map tracker too, so all the murders in the area could know exactly where they are. The genius of this day and age. Erin glared, and chose to ignore the other choice words he used to imply she was scared, as she pulled off her purse, just in case, and handed it to her sister, before stupidly, very stupidly, that's important to remember, climbed up the railing.

Unbalanced and terrified she planted her feet as firmly as she could into the, who knows how old, wood that was her only support, and threw open her arms, so her mother could take a picture. A few seconds ticked by. "Done?" she asked, impatiently, but all she heard was her mother yell her step-fathers name and then felt, a very hard, shove on the back. It was almost like it was in slow motion, as she fell, face and front first into the oddly, very cold water. She could hear her sister yelling, her mother saying 'I can't believe you did that!' As she sunk below the water's surface. Oh, but she could, she could totally believe that he did that. He was the type to think that was funny.

She held her breath, as that's what you do when you're under water, and kicked as hard as she could with her feet to get back to the surface. She could swim, she just didn't like to, after spending her whole eleventh year of life thinking she was a mermaid, it sort of stopped appealing to her, it came along with body issues and a crippling fear of judgment; the teenage years, as they should be known. It was needless to say that Erin wasn't exactly happy with her current situation. It felt like the current was dragging her down, she was the kind to always sink like a rock, but this was pretty ridiculous.

She did manage to breach the surface for a fleeting moment, enough to just see her family one last time before the current, or whatever it was, sucked her back up. And then it was like someone had stuck her in the washer and put it on extra heavy, she stun and tumbled, was thrown around and then slammed hard into something. It was all too much for one girl to handle, she had never heard of tornados under the sea, but then again people still believed that aliens didn't exist, so it was pretty obvious to her that they probably didn't really have a clue what was going on in the world.

It took a moment for her to realize that she was in fact breathing at that very second, and was laying on something that felt like cat litter, and that her poor, purple hoodie was completely soaking wet. She stood, slowly, wiping her sandy hands on her just as soaking wet jeans, and then rubbed her face. She looked around and didn't recognize her surroundings, the underwater tornado must have taken her farther than she thought. She thought that she probably should just be happy that she wasn't dead, but somehow she was too concerned about where she was to be happy for her life at the moment.

The town looked like it was right out of a Thomas Kinkade painting, just minus all the Christmas lights and snow. She was confused, was this New England? This is how she always thought New England would look. But where were all the crab shakes? She pulled herself together as much as one could when unexpectedly traveling to New England and walked toward the stairs nearby, that lead to the dock.

It was on the dock that her mind was truly blown, she could accept the fact that the underwater tornado had taken her somewhere else, but to some TIME else? That didn't make sense. She looked around and all the people coming and going, were all wearing clothes that looked like they belonged in the eighteen hundreds. There was not a single car to be seen, and to really slap Erin in the face, there was an actual horse tied up to a poll. Where the hell was she?

The boats at the dock didn't look like they belonged in her time much either, they were made out of wood and had sails, not an engine to be seen. And Erin quickly looked away from them, once she noticed a group of rowdy looking people on one of the boats decks. It would just be easier to pretend that she hadn't seen them at all, she was good at that. Or so she thought, because it was only seconds later that someone behind her called out.

"Oi, you! Come here!"

Nope, nope…she was not about to do that, she had seen CSI, seen the outcome of 'coming here,' she had lived through a underwater tornado, she had faced death already today. She looked around, minding her own business, pretending she hadn't heard him. It wasn't until she heard the tickle-clop-tickle-clop of someone walking toward her that she began to walk away. But it was too late, some metal thing wrapped around her arm and she stopped, eyes wide with horror as she looked down and noticed that the metal thing was a hook, and it was…..connected to a man.

"I called, Love, didn't you hear me?" he spoke, his voice so distinct that somewhere in the world movie casting directors were crying in sorrow. Much like Erin was about to do, for she was surely going to be 'hooked' to death. "When the Captain calls, you answer."

Her death was undoubtedly on the horizon, and did she really want to be someone who died complying with some weirdoes rules? No, she glared at him. "And _I_ thought this was a free country!"

"I don't know where you're from, Love, but here nothing is free," he said, with a sort of smirk that said he was enjoying himself a little too much, and Erin was completely digested as she was blatantly dragged toward the boat. She was thrown onto the deck and 'The Captain' spoke again, low and still, with a savage looking pleasure in his eyes. "Craft, take her to the brig."


	3. Chapter 3

**Season 1 Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 3: Growing Pains.**

Emma Swan, that was her name. _The Lady Swan_ , Erin thought bitterly, as she marched down the street, she was pissed, and although it hadn't shown, just then, when Emma was telling her about the inn ran by this person named Granny, what the hell kind of name was that anyway? She had said; "When you find the only diner in town, you're there," why the hell was she going to stay in town though? Why bother? All this time searching for him and he didn't even care. The anger that she felt was unbelievable, unlike any she had felt before, she felt like she could...blow up a car. But she guessed she had just never been scorn before, not like this.

She had found the diner, oh yes, the only diner in town, and she continued passed it, right down the street to a pawn shop. Emma had mentioned the hotel was down passed Gold's pawn shop, and when asking who the hell Gold was, Hook replied, with a sort of look that said he was having very mixed emotions, "Rumpelstiltskin." And that was exactly the person Erin needed to see. Because although she had no intention of telling Hook this at first, that is exactly who she had gotten the bean from. Although now it felt like a million years ago.

She walked into the door and the bell chimed, there was a man standing behind a glass counter, and although he wasn't sparkling anymore, Erin still recognized him. There is still a bit of a stomp left in her walk as she approached his counter.

"Can I help you, dearie?" he asked, looking at her, as if he is trying to place her as one of the townsfolk but couldn't. He narrowed his brow at her, she said nothing for a long moment, giving him plenty of time, yet he says nothing else, so she can only conclude he has no idea who she is.

"I need your help."

"Ah...that's what they all say when they come to see me," he replied, but smiles, an oily smile that makes her feel uneasy, but yet that is exactly how she felt the last time they met too, so she ignores it.

"I need a way to go back in time so I can find Hook-"

"The pirate?" he butted in. "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"I used to know him...before," she said, and made a hand gesture, one like a wave, and he seemed to understand, but said nothing else. "I need to go back to find him!"

"Well, there's certainly nothing I can do about that," he said, and she frowned, about to argue, he started talking again, though, before she could get the words out. "There is only one spell I know that can do that, it's far too dangerous and impossible to preform at the given time..."

"There has to be another way!" Erin argued, he grinned.

"There isn't, and as painfully hard for me to say this as it is; Killian Jones' past is too important for me to allow you to change, it" he said. "His presence here, his relationship with Miss Swan..." he rolled his eyes at the very thought, and Erin, though annoyed by his words, couldn't help but agree with that sentiment. "As you can see my hands are tied, Dearie."

"So, that's it? You're going to do nothing?" She shouted, he didn't even blink. "Not even if we make another deal?"

"Another deal?" he asked, forwarding his head. His eyes traveled over her.

"We met once before and you gave me a bean, I asked you what my price would be and you said you would let me know when the time came...well," she shrugged, because here she was; there was no way to get back to _her Hook_ , and why not pay it now? "I guess you got your price."

"Oh no," he grinned again. "I wanted that," he pointed to her and shook his head. "But I could see no use for it now."

"Wanted what?" she asked, confused, and a little disgusted. "Me?"

"No, no...that!" he insisted, pointing to her abdomen. "Your baby."

It took a moment for her to understand what he had said, but at the same time it was like he had suddenly slapped her in the face. Her eyes blinked rapidly, but also widened, she probably looked like she was having a stroke. His grin widened.

"Ah...you didn't know?"

"No!"

"You see, I thought I could use it as a tool, a tool to get to your precious pirate, but as you can see..." he said, as he opened his arms, looking around his shop. "I have no urge to kill him any longer...for the most part."

But his words were going right over her head. This was a fine mess Erin had gotten herself into, how was she going to go home now and explain that she was carrying a pirates baby? A pirate who obviously wanted nothing to do with her, if his ice cold welcome was to say anything about it. And what was she going to do if not to return home? Stay here? Ha, she would rather burn in hell.

"There has to be something you can do..." she trailed off, even though she knew there wasn't. He shrugged.

"I can do nothing," he answered her. "You can always go speak to the Mayor, however."

"Whose the Mayor?" she asked, obviously someone with magic, if he had mentioned them, right? She hoped.

"Regina," he responded. "The Evil Queen...formally."

 _ **XXX**_

The Evil Queen? Erin knew nothing about her, but you didn't need to be a genius to know that that just sounded like an unhelpful person. Even so, there she was walking up the front steps of the building. There was no secretary or person waiting at a desk outside, just two white doors by a plaque that said _Mayor_ , she knocked.

"Who is it?" came a voice and Erin didn't know what to say. Who was she? Just a girl...a girl with a pirates baby. Somehow, she didn't want to say that. Apparently she was taking too long however, because suddenly the doors opened and there was a woman with medium length black hair, wearing a grey business suit. "Who are you?"

"My uh...name is Erin, and..."

"And?" she pressed on, when Erin lost her words. "Look, I'm very busy and if this isn't important than-"

"I used to know Hook, a long time ago, before he went to Neverland and whatever else he did after that, I just got back, but for him it's been two hundred years-"

"I don't see why I need to be concerned about any of this," Regina said, clearly losing her patients with the current subject. "Have you tried by the dock, if you're looking for him? He always seems to be there."

"I already found him..." Erin muttered, looking down. God, she felt like an idiot, it was clear no matter what she had previously thought, she was nowhere near ready to be a grown up, and to top it all off, she was pregnant? How was she supposed to raise a baby when she was still five years old herself?

"I take it he wasn't exactly thrilled to see you?" Regina asked, all Erin could do was nod. She crossed her arms and sighed. "I can't help you with that, sometimes it's better to just let the past go. No matter how much it hurts to do it."

It was clear Regina was trying to give her a pep talk, and maybe Erin should have taken the advice, or the hint that Regina couldn't help either, but instead, Erin started to cry. "I'm pregnant..."

"So, you did a little more than just know each other?" Regina replied, clearly trying to mask the shocked look that was evident in her eyes. "Does he know?"

"No..." Erin shook her head. She didn't bother mentioning the part about how she just found out herself. She liked Regina, at least for now, and she really didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her anymore.

"Do you want him to?" she asked, and there it was, yet another dilemma. _Did_ she want him to know?

If she was being honest with herself, the answer was _no_.

* * *

( ** _A/N:_ ** I thought it would be a good idea to do a little double-feature. So, I will post episode 3 tonight and 4 tomorrow night. I might start doing this more often, or even posting two times a week once I start getting more views. Because I just have SO much story planned and I don't want to spend six years posting it. Also, as you now know Erin has a little pirate monkey growing. And I did say I wanted Desperate housewife type drama, I hope that doesn't deter you from continuing this story. It really does only get crazier from here.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Season 1 Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 4: Lunch With The Charming's**

Erin was starving, and had just checked into the inn, which was creepy and old and her room literally had a picture of a ship on the wall, it was like irony was slapping her in the face just left and right, and it giggled like Rumpelstiltskin while doing it. She just wanted to eat, and eat a lot, gain all that weight back that Hook had so rudely teased her for, and even more so, because after all, she was pregnant. That explained why all she wanted was just to bite into a huge burger...and also probably because she starved herself looking for that damn idiot. She walked back down to _'The Only Diner In Town'_ according to Emma Swan and sat at a booth. There was a boy behind her, eating a burger and fries and she almost literally died looking at him, not so much at him maybe...but his food.

"Hi," he said to her, as he looked up. She smiled and looked back at her own table. She was never a social butterfly, and right now she was so on edge she wasn't thinking clearly. "I haven't seen you here before," the boy said from behind her, and he couldn't have been more than fifteen, though you would think someone would have taught him not to talk to strangers by now. "You must be Erin. I'm Henry."

"How did you know that?" she asked, so confused and concerned that she barely noticed him sitting down in the seat across from her.

"Emma is my mom, she told me about you," he shrugged. "Are you going to be staying in town for awhile?"

Erin didn't know what to say, and in spite of herself, she went with the truth. "I don't know..."

"Well you should, Hook has a right to know his baby," he said so casually, she almost didn't catch it. "I didn't get to know my dad until I was older...and then he died."

"I'm sorry," she said, referring to the dead dad part, and then went on to say. "How the hell did you know I was pregnant...do you read minds?"

Henry laughed. "No, my mom told me."

"HOW THE HELL DOES EMMA KNOW?!" she demanded, causing other people around to stare, but she didn't care. If Emma knew that meant Hook knew too? She didn't want to tell Hook...not yet anyway.

"No, Regina's my mom too," he smiled. "I was adopted."

"Oh..." Erin calmed down almost immediately , not thinking about how strange that was just yet, and bit her lip in worry instead. "Don't tell your...other mom then, please...Henry, I don't want Hook to know yet."

"I won't...I promise," Henry replied, but was quick to add. "But you _should_ tell him, Hook needs to know."

"I will, I just-"

"Tell Hook what?" came a voice and Erin looked up to see a light haired man speaking, and a women that looked more like she could be Henry's mother than Emma Swan could be. She had short, black hair and a very friendly smile on her face. The pair of them sat down, the guy by Henry and the women next to Erin. Erin was very uncomfortable; they didn't seem to notice.

"This is Erin," Henry said, instead. "The one Mom told you about." And just as Erin was about to yell once again, why Emma was going around telling random people who she was, Henry added. "These are my grandparents."

"Your what...?" Erin retorted, looking at the both of them.

"I know," the Guy said. "We look really good for our age."

"It's a long story," the Woman added, looking over at her husband, or at least Erin assumed it was her husband, if they were Henry's grandparents. "Basically, Regina put a curse on us so we didn't age for twenty-eight years."

"I guess I understand the _'Evil Witch'_ part now..."

"She's changed now," she retorted.

"I was being fatuous," Erin said. "I would love to be frozen for twenty-eight years."

The Guy laughed, "It's not really very much fun when you don't remember who you are...or, are in a coma..."

"He was in a coma," Henry added, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Good to know," Erin muttered, looking around.

"So, Erin, are you going to be sticking around Storybrooke for awhile?" The Woman asked.

"She's going to have to," Henry answered, before Erin could. Her eyes widened as he spoke his next words. "She's going to have a baby."

"Oh..." the woman said, and looked over at her.

"Is that the thing she needs to tell Hook, Henry?" the Guy asked, and Henry nodded. The Guy looked back at her. "You're having Hook's baby?"

"Kind of..."

"Kind of...?" the Woman replied. "It's either yes or no, unless you don't plan on keeping it?"

"Well, then the answer is yes..." Erin retorted, and this was a strangely important and personal thing to be talking about with people that you didn't even know their names. "Can I eat food now?" She added, as they all stared at her. "I _am_ carrying someone's child here!"

"Oh!" the Woman said again. "David, go get her something to eat!"

So, David, that was one of them. What was it with people in this town not introducing themselves? At least Henry was normal...or almost, at any rate. David came back with a burger, he placed the plate down in front of her and sat back down.

"I figured you should try one of Granny's famous burgers, everyone loves them," he explained. "Snow was addicted to them when she was pregnant."

"Snow?" Erin asked, as she so rudely shoved a few fries, that smelled almost evilly good, into her mouth.

"Me," the Woman replied. "I'm Snow White, otherwise known as Mary Margaret here."

Erin said nothing, instead focused on her burger, because that was weird, she had been to Disney World, and met Snow White before. Hell, she had met Captain Hook, and now she was pregnant with his baby. So maybe her life was just taking a very weird turn all of a sudden. and maybe she never thought about this while she was with Hook, only because she was the _only one_ to ever call him Hook, and now it seemed like the name everyone called him, it wasn't special anymore, and in turn, it made her realize how...really screwed up all of this was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Season 1 Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 5: Hook**

Erin had never been to jail before, she wasn't the kind to act out, so sleeping on a cold, thin as a board, cot was new to her. Being someone's prisoner was also pretty new to her. Though, 'The Captain' hadn't made an appearance in the twenty four hours she had been stuck in here, just the Craft dude, whom brought food once. And speaking of the flithy rat, there he was again. Grinning, with missing teeth, as he approached her. He pushed some raggity, brown and white thing beteween the bars of the cell and said nothing.

"What the hell is this?" Erin asked, picking it up, in disgust. It looked like a dress...that was made by a five year old. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"The Captain wishes for you to wear it," Craft said, looking her up and down. "And you will clean the ship."

"No, ohh...hell no!" Erin responded, she wasn't afraid of him, or even his captain, more creeped out by their pedo vibes. She had already decided she was going to die, she wasn't going to do it playing along to their sick games. "I won't!"

"You have no choice!" Craft retorted and Erin nodded.

"Yeah I do, I just won't do it...try to make me, big shot!"

Apparently, _big shot_ was just too far, becsuse Craft suddenly ripped open the cell door, yanked her from it's deplths and pulled her up the stairs. Erin wasn't going to lie, she was kind of scared, as they reached the deck and there was The Captain, he looked at them curiously, as they approched.

"She refuses to wear the dress, Captain," Craft explained, Erin glared daggers at him and then The Captain. However, The Captain smiled back, darkly.

"Is that so?" he spoke, as he walked nearer to her, he bent over, leering into her face. "What's the matter, Love?" He asked, his metal hook suddenly jabbed into her ribs. "Not the right fit?" The men who were around him laughed, and he pulled back, laughing along with them. Erin watched him, still with daggers ready for him. He soon stopped laughing, but still kept a smug sort of smile on his face. "I expected at least a thank you for offering you something more than those...rags you are wearing now."

"These are rags!" Erin insisted, grabbing the dress from Craft's hands. "It looks like a kid made this."

"See the kind of thanks I get, men..." He looked around at the others, who were muttering in agreement. "For trying to be nice." His eyes landed on her once again. "I'll say it slowly now, so you have a chance to understand; _Thank You, Captain._ "

"Go. To. Hell... _Captain_ ," she smirked, and she swore she heard a few men gasp. The Captain looked momentarily bewildered, then quickly recovered with a laugh.

"Fiesty...I like that," he spoke, softly. He stepped nearer once more, he touched the hook to Erin's forhead, sweeping the hair away, looking into her green eyes with his blue ones. "Put on the dress, Love, or I can promise you, you will regret it."

"Is that a threat?" Erin retorted, in the same soft, musty, tone he was using.

"Aye," he replied, ever quieter. She pretended to think about it, just for a second, and then backed away.

"No."

He lost all his charm in an instint, instead, became very matter-of-fact. "You will put on the dress, you will clean my ship until it bloody shines like the sun!" He announced, loudly. "And you will do it without speaking!"

"And if I don't?"Erin prompted, one last time.

"You won't like what happens to you!" he said, loudly, pointing his hook at her.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Erin retorted, as Craft began to yank her toward the stairs leading to the cells once more."Freaking Captain Hook or something?"

 _ **XXX**_

Erin hated the dress, she was never one to wear dresses, in fact she hated them, and this one more than any other before. It was awful, it hugged her in all the wrong places and made her boobs pop out when she bent over. Which, was not ideal when you are on a boat with a bunch of disgusting, rude men. And they were rude too, spitting at her as she passed, never saving her any food, that she had to cook. They hooted and cat-called, and tried to lift her skirt in the middle of cleaning whatever it was she had to clean a million times.

And this was only the first week, Erin couldn't stand the idea of staying here another moment. Not to mention the rocking boat made her sick. She had always been pron to car-sickness, but this was really taking the cake.

They were finally docked, Erin didn't reconize the location any more than she did the last one, but no one was paying attention to her, and The Captain was off getting drunk somewhere, so even though Erin had no idea where she was, she thought it was a perfect place to excape. Yes, perfect, run off into the night, it was perfect. Until about the time she stepped foot on the dock and there was The Captain, a red tint in his cheeks and an even redder bimbo on his arm.

"Going somwhere, Love?" He asked, the woman giggled. Erin wanted to puke, and it had nothing to do with the motion sickness. "Get back on the ship."

"No!" Erin said fermly. And then made a break for it around him. Sadly though, even in a drunken state, he was still faster than her, and his hooked arm reached out and latched around her middle. "Let me go!"

"Pardon me, Love, why don't you see yourself onto my ship?" he said in that musty voice of his, and it took Erin a second to realize he was talking to the red-headed trollop. "I have to have a word with the help..."

The red-head huffed in Erin's direction, clearly very offended she had to wait longer for her pirate booty call, before stepping onto the boat and dissapearing. Erin looked back at The Captain, his face was blank, eyes on his ship for a moment, before pushing her so hard back that she fell onto her backside.

"Bastard," she muttered.

"Watch your tongue," he spat at her. She shook her head, staggering to her feet.

"No." That seemed to push him over the edge, because suddenly he gripped her arm tightly and walked her onto the boat. "What do you think you're doing with me?" she demanded. "Let me go!"

"You are going to sleep in your cell until you learn who your captain is, Wench!" He said, coldly, and pushed her into one of the waiting men. But Erin was too busy being offended over _Wench_ , how dare he call her that. "You WILL learn your place here!"

* * *

 **(A/N:** I had some internet issues, so this chapter is a bit late. As a sorry, and a thank you for reading, I will be posting another part on Thursday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Season 1 Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 6: Doctor Zombie**

Snow could talk...a lot, and she did, Erin had learned more than she needed to know, that was for sure. Everything from how her and "Charming" had met, all the way to how she had named her second child, Neal, after Henry's dead father. By the time Erin had returned from the diner it was already dinner time, and she was exhausted. It was almost instantly that she fell asleep when she laid down. And didn't wake up...until loud bangs sent her jumping out of the bed.

"Open the bloody damn door, Erin!"

There was no need to ask who it was. His accent and crudness gave it away. "But I didn't order housekeeping," she retorted, as she pulled open the door. "Oh wait...that was my job."

"You're pregnant?!" He demanded promptly, and she glared at him.

"Who told you that?"

"Emma."

"Who told her?!"

Her mother..." Hook replied."It's bloody true then?"

"Yes, it's _bloody_ true," she said. "Not that it's any of your business."

"It's my baby?" He asked, she rolled her eyes. "You're sure?"

"As much as you and The Lady Swan wish it wasn't so...I'm sure."

"Is that why you came here?' He asked then, and really, where had his tact gone? "For the baby?"

"Nope, I had no idea I was pregnant," she answered, and quickly added, before he could say anything. "I came here for you...what a joke that was right?"

Hooks lips were pressed in a line, and his brow forwarded. If nothing else, he still looked the same when he was pissed off. "I brought you back so you could go home, it gave me peace of mind, knowing you would be safe, with your family..."

"And doesn't it suck knowing all that time, while you _SAY_ you thought that, that really...I was looking for you?"

"If you didn't want to leave then why the bloody hell did you?" Hook shouted, face turning slightly pink from the effort of it. "Did you think I wanted you to go?!"

"I don't know..." She retorted. "Maybe you wanted me out of the way for Miss Swan."

"It was two hundred years, I moved on!" Hook said, still rather loudly. "And I don't need you here now...ruining my relationship with Emma. I worked too damn hard for it!"

"And you think that's why I'm here?" Erin retorted. "I would leave tomorrow if the Charming's wouldn't bust a freaking nut over it! You think I want to be here?"

"And the baby?" Hook asked, quieter now.

"None of your concern, don't worry." She walked over and opened the hotel room door. "Leave, I'm no longer your wench, I don't have to take your shouting at me."

And Hook went, without another word, and as she slammed the door after him, she wondered how she could have ever been in love with that guy...and even more so, how come she still was.

 _ **XXX**_

It was late the next morning before Erin pulled herself out of bed, all she really wanted was another burger and to slap Hook in the face... With his own hook. She washed and headed to the diner. And immediately, when she walked in she knew it was a mistake, because there was Emma Swan, with two coffees in her hands. Hook had never struck Erin as a coffee dude, more of a rum dude...which he drank far too much.

"Hi..." Emma said, with a would-be calm voice. She noticed where her eyes were looking and added. "For my dad, we're doing a lot of work at the station today...we're uh...the sheriff's here."

"I know, he told me," Erin said, she couldn't help but think they were probably trying to investigate her. "See ya later then..."

She walked around Emma and headed for the booth she had sat in the day before. Emma didn't move right at first but, then followed her. "Listen, um..." She stumbled for words, as she set the coffees down on the table and sat where her father and son had, the day before. "I know it's none of my business but Regina told me Gold told you you were pregnant, he's not always the most...trustworthy-"

"I know that!" Erirn said, testy. Emma nodded.

"Right...but it might be a good idea to get checked out, make sure the baby's okay," Emma pressed on. "You can go see Doctor Whale at the hospital, I'll call Hook and have him meet you there."

"Don't bother, I don't care to see him," Erin retorted.

"Give him some time," Emma instructed, as she stood up, taking up the two coffees again. "Trust me, it's a lot to take in when you find out you have a kid."

 _ **XXX**_

Erin never really imagined having a kid, but if she had, well first off she would have been married first, second, her first baby-doctors appointment would not have been in the hospital. She sat alone for the longest time, in a too white hallway with the same picture mounted on the wall six times. There wasn't any sign of life until she looked up and saw two people walking toward her. Well, one was walking the other was being dragged.

"I had to cohorts him, he's being difficult...as usual," she said, giving a look to Hook, that he glared at. "I hope you don't mind that I'm here, I can wait outside while you two go in..."

"I don't care, honestly, you both can leave."

"Hooks just a little angry..." Emma said, as she had to grip onto his arm and stop him from walking back up the hall."He'll get over it."

"Like hell!" Hook retorted, glaring daggers at both of them. they ignored him, and he succumbed to his fate, taking a seat between where Emma was standing and Erin was sitting. It was only a few moments later that a man with very blond hair walked by and Emma waved to him.

"Hello, Doctor Whale."

"That's Doctor Whale?" Erin asked, red alarms going off in her mind.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, like this was completely normal. "In his world he was a Frenknstikn, but in this world he's a pretty good doctor."

"When he's not drunk," Hook added, Emma looked down at him, a look of concern on her face.

"You're always drunk."

"But I'm good at it..."

"Oh, hell no," Erin stood up, they both stared at her. "I'm not letting that weird, zombie dude touch me, or my baby! I'm leaving, I'm going to find a real doctor!"

"Doctor Whale is a real doctor!" Emma called after her, but it was too late, Erin was already up the hall and turning toward the doors out of there. It was just not happening, definitely not happening. "I do know a Doctor in New York..." Emma said, as she and Hook caught up with her outside. "He lived across from us when me and Henry lived there."

"Great," Erin said. "Call him."

* * *

( **A/N:** The episode is called Doctor Zombie, and Erin refers to Dr. Whale as weird, Zombie dude in reference to the fact that the guy who plays Dr. Whale is also Blaine from Izombie, who I absolutely love. I get so happy whenever he comes back on the show. Also, if you don't watch Izombie, the woman who plays the star, Liv, is also Tinker Belle. Small world, I know...)


	7. Chapter 7

**Season 1 Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 7: _The Charming Syndrome._**

The drive to New York was a long one, but much better than walking. Erin felt she had a new respect for cars, and after spending a year on a rocking ship; hardly felt car-sick anymore. The driving wasn't too bad, however the company was; Not so much Henry, who was sitting next to her in the backseat, and how exactly he finagled himself into going Erin would never understand, he was alright though. It was the two in the front that got on her nerves. Hook barely said a word to Emma, and even less than that to Erin. And Emma...well, she was just being far too understanding about this. Erin was litterally carrying her boyfriends baby and _SHE_ was driving her to a doctor's appointment, how did that make sense at all? Erin was now taking to calling it 'The Charming Syndrome.' The Charming's were just too nice for their own good.

It was quite alarming to Erin that they had made it on time for the appointment, it was even more alarming that everyone decided to go in with her when the nurse called her. Henry sat next to her in clearly 'The Husbands' Chair, and Emma and Hook stood by the window. The nurse ticked a few things off of a list.

"How far along do you think you are?"

Erin shrugged. "I don't know...I'm not having any symptoms. So, not very far along?"

"No morning sickness, fatigue, or distaste in foods you normally like?" The Nurse asked. Erin shook her head no. "What makes you think you're pregnant then? A gain in weight?"

"No, I've actually lost weight lately..." Erin said, as the women looked up at her, with an odd expression on her face.

"Okay..." The nurse said, in a weird voice. "The doctor will be in in just a few minutes to give you your pregnancy test results."

Erin nodded, that hadn't been a fun experience in the bathroom, almost worse than the time she had to take a drug test to work at Wal-Mart. The Nurse walked out and Erin sighed, she knew The Nurse thought she was crazy, but how could Erin exactly say someone had told her she was pregnant? That would alert the crazy meter a lot faster. The Doctor walked in just moments later, as predicted by The Nurse, and smiled at her.

"Good news!" he announced. "You certainly are pregnant." He put on gloves and walked over to a machine and flicked it on. "Now we just have to figure out how far along you are, my notes say you're not sure. That's perfectly understandable for your first pregnancy." He muttered on, as he picked up a wand-like-thing and turned on the screen next to Erin's head. This was the first time, while waiting for everything to boot up, that he had looked around the room. His eyes landed on Henry. "Is this the father?"

"NO!" it was like a choir, everyone, excluding Henry, had yelled, very loudly. The Doctor looked alarmed and then turned toward the machine. He hit a few buttons and then turned toward Erin once more.

"Expose your abdomen for me, please," he said, in almost the same weird voice as The Nurse. "This might be a little cold." She pulled up her shirt, feeling weird about it, as The Doctor poured some jell onto her and pressed the wand to her stomach. It took a moment, in that time she had a chance to look at the others in the room. Henry looked excited, as he would, looking at the screen in anticipation. Emma kept her expression blank, looking down at her crossed arms. And Hook, he looked both confused and curious as he watched The Doctor, and every so often his eyes would flash to the screen in worry, almost like he expected a baby to jump out at him. "Ah! There it is..." Erin looked over quickly, heart suddenly jumping at his words. On the screen was a thing...a thing that didn't have a shape but also several little ones all put together. "It appears you are farther along than we all thought, I would say a good three, maybe nearly four months. And you never had any symptoms?"

"No..." Erin said again, this time in a small voice. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Very few don't, you must be one of the lucky ones."

"My mom never had any either..." Erin muttered, more to herself, now that she was thinking about it. "It must run in the family."

The Doctor continued to smile. "Maybe. Would you like a printed picture of your first ultrasound?" he asked then. "We put it in a lovely little frame."

"Yeah, sure," Erin nodded. The Doctor pressed a button on the screen and continued to move the wand along her belly.

"I would say...give it a few weeks we will be able to see a gender."

 _ **XXX**_

The trip back to Stroybrooke was even more quiet than the trip out, it was spent, for Erin at least, with her hand over the patch of sticky residue from where the jell had been, and her mind fermly on the thing that was growing inside of her. The idea felt so strange, not good...but definitely not bad either. It was just knowing. And that made everything more profound somehow. It was as they breached the town that Erin realized she wasn't the only one effected by this. Emma asked if they all wanted to eat lunch, and it was the tone of Hook's voice that told her that he too was thinking a lot about what was growing inside of her.

"I want to go to my ship," he said. "I need...time to think."

"Okay, I'll drop you off," Emma said, looking over, worried, at him. Erin said nothing, as Hook insisted he walk, but Emma drove down the street anyway. "When will you be home?" She asked, as she stopped the car. "Do you want Henry to stay with you?"

Hook didn't answer, instead, leaned, or more like lunged, himself over the middle console and pressed a hard kiss to Emma's mouth. Erin repressed the need to gag, and it seemed to be her, on Emma's mind, as she pushed Hook off. He got out of the car then, and Emma sat rooted for a second, before getting out of the car quickly, and followed him up the dock.

Erin watched out of the window as the two carely argued back and forth, however Henry was obviously less than concerned, as he announced, "I call front!" And climbed into the front seat Hook had just vacated.

"They're fighting..." she told him, and he looked over at them.

"Yeah...it's probably good for them." Just as Erin wondered about that, Henry leaned over and honked the horn, and made a 'hurry-up' motion with his hand to his mother, who looked back in fright. "I'm hungry..."

* * *

( **A/N:** I realize that maybe that's not how a true first baby-doctors appointment would go, but it is a TV show and Fanficition, so I'm just going to stick with what is more entertaining. Also, very soon we will find out what the baby's gender is, please let me know what you think it is? I mean...I already know, but it's fun to see you all guess. Also, I made a Tumblr (I know, I'm very sad,) for...promotion of this story, and there you will find a bit about Erin and what she looks like (an FC) as I have not been overly descriptive here. I will put the Tumblr link in the comments, so look there if you're interested, and if you have Tumblr, follow that blog and be "alerted" whenever I do an update here!)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Season 1 Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 8: Side To Side**_

Cleaning the deck of the ship, Erin sighed; as one of the men walked passed, leaving muddy prints behind. She had been stuck here a whole month at this point, and completely given up on the idea of escaping. Every time she had tried someone stopped her, and she would rather not keep sleeping in the cell. Another man passed, leaving even muddier foot prints and Erin growled, as she made to clean it.

"Wha'?" The guy retorted, as he looked down at her "Recken ya do too much work around 'ere? Sick and tired, 're ya?"

"What the hell are you even saying right now?" Erin retorted, throwing the cloth aside, and standing up. "Because it just sounds like; Er yer yer yah?! I'm sorry...but I don't speak idiot."

"'hy you lil bitch!" His hand rose in the air, eyes narrowing as he almost swung. Erin wouldn't have stopped him, wouldn't even have flinched, but he was stopped by someone else. So, she didn't have the chance.

"What the hell is going on?" The Captain spoke, as he walked on board. The guy dropped his hand, looking back as if The Captain were their daddy, and they; arguing siblings. Erin wouldn't be surprised if he mentioned her stealing his Hot Wheel.

"This Wench be makin' fun of the 'ay I talk!"

"I'm going to show you Wench, bitch!" Erin retorted, glaring up at The Captain, because he was the one who gave her that nickname in the first place. "Or should I say; _'Ya be seein' me bad side real soon, ya scurvy sea-dog.'_ So you understand, when I kick your ass."

"'Hy, I oughta..." The Guy said, raising his fist, and Erin smirked at him.

"Be getting back to work and not bothering other crew members? Aye...you should," The Captain retorted. The Guy glared, giving Erin a very dirty look before walking away. Erin grinned as she watched him go. Being with pirates has made her suddenly very interested in wanting to kick someone's ass. "And you..."

"Oh, go to hell, Captain Fabeo, I don't care," Erin rolled her eyes, walking away from him. He followed. "What?!" She stopped and looked back at him, he looked annoyed. As if she really cared. "Am I being thrown in my cell, I been a bad doggy again?"

"Who the bloody hell is Fabeo?" He chose to ask, and that almost made her laugh. She stood there, trying to force herself not to smile, probably looking a bit crazy. And then, sadly, he opened his mouth again. "If I hear you disrespect my crew members like that again, Love-"

"You'll what?" She retorted. "Make me walk the plank? _Hook_ me? As you can see, Cap...I'm not scared of your threats."

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow, looking smugly, up and down at her. "Well...that diet you're on really seems to be working for you, Love, who are you doing it for?"

"What?" Erin asked, confused. Because that comment was just so far from the topic at hand, it threw her off. So much so, she almost didn't notice him grab her arm. _Almost_. He dragged her to the center of the deck, full of men.

"You see, men!" He announced, loudly. "What a little hard work can do..." He released her arm, only to yank on her dress, making the fabric press tight to her skin. "Perhaps now...she will finally find someone to love her."

Erin's mouth fell open, and she pulled away from him. A word that just so happened to begin with F came to mind, but would he understand what it really meant? Probably not. So, saying that and adding a You to the end of it, probably wouldn't mean much to him. "I don't need any one to love me!" She chose to yell instead. "I'm not a desperate whore like you!"

"A desperate whore?" he countered. "I have never once been desperate..."

"Right...sure," Erin chose to say, instead of anything else. She had so much to say, in the end, she wouldn't be able to get it all out without becoming hysteric. She headed down the stairs, toward the cells, for both their benefit.

"Where are you bloody going now?" He retorted after her.

"I'm putting myself in jail for the rest of the night," she turned back and said, glaring at him. "Because I can't trust myself not to strangle you while you sleep."

With that, she headed down the stairs, pretending she didn't see the smile he gave at her words. He really was, a very messed up dude.

 ** _XXX_**

Swipe, swipe, swipe, yep! Erin was totally cleaning the same little golden man six times in The Captain's office, and not at all listening to him and this very creepy man talking. She kept her back on them and her ears the exact opposite. Taking in every word.

"It will not be easy to obtain," The Man was saying. "She will have hidden it well."

"How powerful is this neckless?" The Captain asked, nodding his head and looking less than concerned as the man carried on about how dangerous it might be. "Enough to kill someone?"

"Oh, yes," The Man nodded in return. "Now you see the dangers of having it in my ex lovers hands...if my wife dare find out-"

"I can assure you, Mr. Smith, she won't," The Captain stood up, seeing the man toward the door. "My crew and I will get the neckless,"

"Take several men...as many as you can," The Man said, as he was all but pushed out. "Most probably won't make it.-"

And then the door was shut in his face, The Captain turned around before Erin could do the same, and pretend she hadn't been watching. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Shouldn't you be cleaning something?"

"Well no...I finished in here a long time ago-"

"I should have known..." he sat down and looked over the map The Man had given him. Erin came to the front of the desk, and looked down at the map, too. He covered it with his hand, the only one he has...and looked up. "Leave."

"Are you really going to make your crew go through all of this for this old, slutty, bastard?"

"I was hired to provide a service...and I will," The Captain spoke, with a shrug. Erin shook her head.

"So, you don't care what happens to your crew as long as you get your gold?"

"I didn't say that..."

"You didn't have to," Erin retorted, heading for the door. "It's obvious, that you are a greedy, selfish, egotistical...ass!"

"Do you honestly believe that?" He asked, as she yanked open the door.

"Yes!"

"Then...I suppose you can spend another night in your cell, and another after, until you can think better of me. Unless somehow... you have changed mind?" He raised an eyebrow, sporting a look between smugness and daring. He sounded like he was pretty much offering her an out, willingly, just to stroke his ego, but Erin wouldn't take it.

"I might as well get comfy then!" She yelled, as she slammed the door, as she left.

 _ **XXX**_

The next morning, Erin found that The Captain was gone. It might have been his mostly naked frame missing from the bed, or the random, completely naked, bimbo also missing from the bed. Either way, Erin was confused, and when she asked about it, no one really had a clear idea of where he had gone, only that he had left in the night and probably wouldn't be back for days. And once again, upon asking, all she got was; " He does this sort of thing all the time..."

That wasn't comforting. Erin didn't know why she was only one concerned, or why she even cared in the first place. But as three days went by, the worry was making her even more on edge than normal.

"Stop eating like a freaking cow, Jameson, I'm going to smack you!" She yelled, as she heard a bang, but it was only his stupid, cow ass, dropping his spoon. She couldn't eat herself, too busy with images of The Captain dead somewhere flashing in her mind. And on top of that, it bothered her that she even cared. Was this some sort of Stockholm Syndrome? She didn't want it.

She didn't bother cleaning the bowls, they wouldn't notice if they were dirty or not, they were idiots, after all. So, she just stuck them all back in the cupboard and took up her nightly post on the deck, where she would watch for him until her eyes burned from lack of sleep so badly she couldn't see anymore. it was getting to that point tonight, it was bone-chilling cold, and all she wanted was to get under a blanket and close her eyes. She was just turning to leave, to do just that, when she saw something...or someone, rather, staggering up the docks. It was him!

"Where the hell have you been?!" was his greeting, as he staggered over the edge of the boat. He looked up at her.

"I didn't know you cared..?" he smirked, looking around, as if looking to see who else was there. There wasn't anyone else, they were all asleep. Only she was foolish enough to wait up for him...every freaking night. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"I don't!" She insisted, shoving him in the arm. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" He didn't answer, only winced and grabbed his side when she pushed him. "You're hurt...?"

"Aye," he said breathlessly and she snapped into some unknown mother-hen mode, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward his chambers, or whatever he calls it. She left him to sit on the bed while she ran to wet a cloth. Erin didn't stop to let herself think about how he got hurt, or why that gave her such as sick feeling. She rushed around just a little too much for that.

"Take off your shirt," she instructed, when she finally returned to him, and rolled her eyes at his smirk.

"I always knew you'd come around, Love..."

"Shut up," she said, looking at the gash on his rib cage as soon as his shirt came off. He also had another cut on his chest, it looked as if someone had tried to claw his chest open. "And you're not going to tell me where you were?"

"I went to do what I was hired to do..." he said, looking up at her, as she cleaned his chest wound. "I suppose the old bastard was right, it was more dangerous than I thought."

"You went by yourself?!"

"Aye..." he nodded. She glared at him, about to insist he was an idiot, but he continued on. "I couldn't ask my crew to endanger their lives for me, not for this..."

"They said you do this kind of stuff all the time..." she asked. "Is that true?"

"Aye."

"I guess I was wrong about you then..." She muttered, almost begrudgingly, as she moved on to his ribs.

"Wrong how?" he questioned her, and she sighed, because of course he would.

"You're not as big of an ass as you like to pretend you are."

"...I suppose I'll take that as a compliment."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't..."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Season 1 Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 9: This...Is The Start.**_

Erin couldn't say Hook's behavior mirrored that of when she had first met him, that she could have dealt with. A snarky, grough, big headed idiot. She could deal with that, but this; cold, distant, _'You ruined my life,'_ sort of thing he was doing now, she could not. It wasn't as if she meant to do this, or even wanted this. All she _had_ wanted was to find him, now she wished she hadn't bothered...

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced, and so deep in thought, Erin almost missed it. Her baby bump had grown to the point of now just being visible in the last few, lonely, weeks. She didn't know why she still bothered to stay, but here she was. And it's a girl? Somehow Erin had already felt that, maybe it was a mother's intuition? Whatever it may be, Erin really didn't feel like a mother yet.

"Her name should be Milah," Hook said, dragging Erin out of her thoughts. She looked over, where he was, again, standing by the window with Emma. Erin scrunched up her face in distaste.

"Hell no," she answered back, quickly. Hook looked offended.

"Milah is a good, _strong_ name," Hook insisted. "After my first love..."he looked down at Henry, thoughtfully, and added. "And Henry's grandmother."

"I don't give a damn if it was his fairy godmother, my baby, means my name," Erin explained. Hook continued to look offended, and added quite peeved to the list as well. Granted, that he could spell peeved.

"I think you're forgetting, Love, that she is my bloody child, too!"

"I'm not forgetting, I just don't care," Erin stated, frankly. "My uterus rejects that name."

Now, Hook was very manly, as he preformed his next actions of stomping his foot, growling, and went running out of the room. Emma called after him, but he didn't stop. She looked back at Erin and sighed'. "At least he's trying."

She then went booking after him, all while Erin, Henry, and the poor Doctor watched.

"How about Rachael?" Henry then suggested, sounding unfazed by Hook's out burst. "Rachael's a good name..."

 _ **XXX**_

She sat at Granny's, adding money to the growing tab she owed the old lady, but she was hungry and David was right, these burgers were addicting. She had been sitting alone all this time, until Snow came in and sat across from her. She was smiling.

"Hi?" Erin asked, looking at her, confused. Snow literally looked as if she just burst with excitement.

"Emma told me you are having a girl," she said. "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah..." Erin trailed off. "It's a girl."

"You don't sound very excited?" Snow looked over her, worry, all of a sudden, washing over her face.

"I'm happy about her being a girl, I really am, it's just Hook-"

"Don't worry about him, he might be against it now, but as soon as he holds her in his arms for the first time...it will be like everything in the world makes sense," Snow said, and looked as if she was speaking from experience. And it was such a nice sentiment, that a parent could love their child so much, that Erin didn't have the heart to tell her that what she had really meant, was that Hook wanted to name their daughter something _hideous_.

"I hope so," Erin smiled at her. Snow grinned back. "I know so," she said, and put her hands down on the table. "We should go nursery shopping, I saw some great things down the street. How do you feel about pink?"

"I'm indifferent about it," Erin answered quickly, frowning now. "I don't have any money to buy anything for her, and even if I did, I only have a hotel room, there isn't going to be a nursery...and I doubt Granny would like me redecorating her inn."

"Oh, that's right," Snow said, looking apologetic now. "You're still staying at the inn. We'll have to find you a place to stay."

"Even if you did...and I don't see why you would, I still don't have any money."

"Then, we'll just have to find you a job, too" Snow answered, and stood up, heading for the door. Erin watched after her, confused. Why exactly was Snow helping her? This was just like the Emma thing. What was wrong with these people? Erin watched as she went out of the door and walked down the sidewalk.

Could Snow really get her a job or even a place to stay?

Erin was doubtful, sure, maybe in another universe Snow was a princess, but here, she was not, not even Mayor, that was Regina, and after embarrassing herself completely in front of Regina, Erin would not dare go ask for more help. Despite herself, and her thoughts, Erin wound up in the children's store, the same Snow had been talking about earlier. She was right about one thing, there was plenty of cute stuff here. Too much, she found she couldn't quite get over just how small a new born size onesie really was. To think that in a few months she was going to have something that would fit in it, it made tears come to her eyes, and before she could really think straight, she threw the garment aside and rushed out of the store.

 _Oh god_ , she thought, as she walked, _is this the hormones?_ That thought made her laugh, and now she really thought she was going crazy. Just then, however, she heard her name being called and turned back around.

"Erin!" Snow was there, jogging toward her, behind her was David. "I found you a job." She said, as they caught up to her. "With David, as a deputy."

"What?" Erin asked, looking between the couple. "I'm pregnant, I can't go around chasing bad guys..."

"Don't worry, Storybrooke is the safest place in the world," Snow insisted.

"And you'll mostly be doing ticketing, we need someone to do it..." David smiled at his own words. "Me and Emma really don't like doing it. No one seems to take us seriously."

Erin grinned at that thought. "Okay, but there's just one more problem..."

"What?" Snow asked.

"I don't know how to drive."

"Oh, that's no big deal," Snow answered, passing her confession off as nothing. "David will show you."

* * *

( **A/N:** I am not sure if anyone noticed, (hopefully I got away with it,) but I forgot to post last Sunday, by the time I remembered it was Tuesday, so I planned to update on Thursday, well, as you can see...that also didn't happen. I am busy with holiday stuff right now, my only excuse is I was putting up a Christmas tree, damn it! So, I took an unexpected week off? I don't know. But here it is, an update, I will also do another on Thursday, (and hopefully this time I remember to actually do it,) as a way to catch up. I also wanted to talk about the grammar issue I noticed. I have been posting (all but the first two chapters,) the unedited versions. And not to make (MORE) excuses, but I often write on a tablet, which is SOO hard, and things get spelled wrong so easily. And then my computer acts like a tool and doesn't show me the missed spelled words. But I promise I will be going back through the chapters and fixing them. Also be paying more attention from now on, before I post the eps. I have a lot of story to tell, I mean like a lot...and I am trying to get to a certain part of the story I think will interest you all more, it's just going to be a lot of effort to get you there. After the next few chapters they will start being longer and hopefully there are fewer, I just gotta get you to season 2 part 2, okay? Stick with me people. You all are going to love it!)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Season 1 Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 10: Drivers-ED._ **

"Now don't worry," David said, as they got into his truck. "I taught Henry, I can teach you too."

Erin looked over at him, as he handed her the keys. "Henry's only fourteen?"

"I know, but he thought me and Snow were boring," he explained, as he watched Erin start the engine. "So, we wanted to show him we could be cool grandparents."

"I think the fact that you all look twenty-five, is cool enough," Erin stated, as she put the truck in gear, and looked out the window for on-coming cars.

"I don't know..." he answered, looking too. "Alright, pull out now and go to the stop sign." She did as she was told, gripping the wheel so tight her fingers turned white. Last time she had drove she had meant to make a right turn, and drove herself into a ditch. Though, so far she had managed to get to the stop sign. "Turn left...-you really think we look twenty-five?"

Erin laughed at him, rolling her eyes, as she turned left. "Maybe more thirty."

"Huh, well..." David said, with a small laugh of his own. "If you only knew my real age." He sat back in the passenger seat, pointing to go right. "And relax your grip, you're doing fine."

"Better than Henry?" She asked, and David laughed at that. "I'll take that as a yes."

 ** _XXX_ **

David had said Erin could start the next day, he said he was going to head to the station now to get everything ready, and although Erin had never imagined she would ever be a police officer, she was completely thrilled. To celebrate, she had got herself two apple pies at Granny's that night. And yes, she planned on eating both.

She was about to start on the second one, when Snow walked in and sat down, as she does. But, this time Erin smiled up at her. She was really, very grateful Snow had went to so much effort to help her find a job.

"Great news!" Snow told her. Erin nodded.

"Yeah, David said I could start tomorrow," she grinned.

"I know, he told me, that's great," Snow said, nodding. "But why I'm here is the apartment across from us is empty, so I asked Regina if you could stay there, and she said yes."

"You did?" Erin asked. Snow nodded.

"And I got the keys for you," she placed two keys, on a chain, down on the table. "You can move in tonight. It's furnished, I'm not sure who lived there before, but it's been empty since the curse broke."

"Wow...thank you," Erin shook her head, lost for words. "I don't know what else to say..."

"You don't have to say anything," Snow told her. Erin smiled and pushed the pie toward her. Snow grinned. "No thanks, for personal reasons...I'm not a big fan of apple."

"Oh...right." Erin said, and then burst out laughing. "Of course you're not!"

 _ **XXX** _

Erin walked into her new apartment, looking around. It was nice, it was small, but perfect for her. It had a pretty big kitchen. The bedroom was not so much a room, but separated from the kitchen by colorful sheets. Which made it feel like a cave. Up the stairs, on a landing, was the living room. Now, all Erin had to do was figure out where she was going to keep the baby.

By the morning she had decided she would put her by a window, near her bedroom. Just so they could both have a little space if they needed it. She didn't have anything in the house to eat for breakfast, so Erin decided to skip it, which was probably not the best plan while pregnant, but she didn't want to be late either. They needed McDonald's here.

She arrived at the police station and walked in, David was sitting at one of the desks, and Emma was sitting on it. They both looked up when she came in.

"Erin, hey," Emma said, not making eye contact with her, which made Erin think they had been talking about her right before this. "It's great my dad gave you a job here. It would have been better if he had told me first, but we do need the help."

"I told you, Emma," David said, as he stood up, looking serious at his daughter. "It was your mother's idea, you know how she gets."

"I know..." Emma made a face. And then opened a drawer and pulled something out. "This is for you," she walked over and handed Erin something. It was a badge that said; _Deputy_. "There is a cruiser outside you can use. Just don't...tire yourself out."

Her eyes traveled down to Erin's baby bump and made the same face she had made when thinking about _'how her mother gets.'_

"I feel fine," Erin insisted. "I'll be fine."

"Great, well...call us if you need anything," David handed her a cell phone. Erin nodded, looking down at it. "Everything else you might need is in the car."

"Okay..." Erin nodded, looking around, wondering if she should go now. But just then, David spoke again.

"And I added Hook's number into the phone, just in case it's an emergency and one of us doesn't answer."

"Ew, no, thanks...I'll pass," Erin said, shaking her head at the idea. "I can't even believe he knows how to work a phone."

"He doesn't," Emma answered, looking both agitated and amused. "He just hits buttons and hopes they work."

Erin smiled at the thought, despite herself and Emma looked away from her quickly.

"You better get out there," David said then, looking from Emma to Erin. "It's almost lunch, that's the busiest time in town."

Erin headed out to her car, which was an actual police cruiser, that was completely crazy to her. But the idea of it all didn't stay very long in her mind, because a voice behind her broke her thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing at the police station?" Hook came to stand in front of her, looking her over. Erin glared up at him.

"Well, you see...I missed being someone's prisoner so much, I asked if they could put me in jail; they said no."

Hook glared. "Why are you here?"

"David gave me a job, so I can support our unborn child, see," Erin said, and showed him the deputy badge.

"Erin..."

"That's Officer Erin to you, booboos," she retorted, putting her hands on her hips, puffing her chest and smiling proudly.

"And Emma allowed you to do this?" Hook asked, obviously confused, and probably concerned, too. But, Erin didn't care, she was going to prove, not to Hook, she could give a hell what he thought, but to everyone else, that she could do this job.

"Emma didn't have a choice."

"That's bloody insane, you're going to get yourself killed," Hook retorted.

"I love your optimism, but screw you, I will do this job, and I'm going to do a damn good job!"

"No offense, Love," Hook said, with a grin. "But I really doubt that."

"Watch me!" Erin growled, heading for the driver side of the car. "I'm not your little Wench, who hangs onto your every word anymore, I can do this..."

Hook smirked, faking a look of confusion. "When did you ever hang on my every word?" He retorted, Erin rolled her eyes, getting into the car. "I would've liked to have seen that..."

* * *

( **A/N:** Here is that update as promised, I almost thought it wasn't going to happen, as our internet was out all day. But luckily it's fixed for now. Also, I realize in the show, there is no apartment across from Snow and Charming, but for the sake of this story, let's just say there is. Hope you enjoy this update, and the one that will come out on Sunday!)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Season 1. Part 1. Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 11: On The Job**_

As first days go, it was better than Wal-Mart. Erin didn't have to sit on a computer and watch videos that seemed like they were aimed to wisen-up a five year old. But this wasn't exactly wonderful either. For the last two hours all Erin had done was drive around the same block and make herself dizzy. She was essentially the Meter Maid, and in a town with no meters that was pretty pointless. Erin was starting to wonder about her life choices when suddenly someone came speeding down the street, toward her. Erin, who was parked, tired of driving by now. She watched as this person drove recklessly, slammed on his breaks and did a complete U-turn in the middle of the street and pulled into what, clearly, wasn't a parking spot, right in front of Granny's diner. Erin sat rooted for a second, completely dumbfounded. The people here were worse drivers than Erin had ever seen, and she had been to California. She pulled herself together and looked in the glove box for ticketing paper. It was there, thankfully, and she got out of the car.

The man was already out of the truck as Erin crossed the street, and she had to jog to catch him before he went inside. "Excuse me, sir!" She called, as she stepped onto the sidewalk, approaching him quickly. "Can I see your license and registration, please?"

"My what?" The Man asked in return, in a grough voice. He looked her up and down, almost disgusted, it seemed. "What're you supposed to be?"

"I'm the new deputy,"Erin stated, holding out her hand, for the papers. "You were driving over the speed limit, definitely, and driving very reckless. I can just give you a warning for that, but spee-"

"Listen, Sister, I don't got time for this," he interrupted. "Dopey's hungry and-"

"Dopey?" Erin intriupted now. "What the f...oh, you're one of Snow White's dwarfs!"

"Dwarfs?!" He sounded offended. "We're minors, Sister!"

"I don't care!" Erin retorted, getting annoyed at him calling her sister. She wrote something down on the ticket and pulled it off, shoving it into his hand. "There."

" _The Dude With The Red Hat_?" He read from the ticket, looking back up after he finished. "Two hundred dollars for speeding?"

"Guess you never been to New York, booboos," Erin retorted. "Even more there. Learn how to drive!" she said, as she walked away. "Ask David, as community service..."

"Community service?!" She heard him yell as she got in the car and drove off. As she did so, she began to wonder why exactly that was so fun. Maybe it was just her sudden enjoyment in pissing people off, which was definitely brought on by Hook, by the way, or maybe it was thrill of having a power over someone. Though, she was pretty sure it was probably the first one. The day went on and on, and Erin started giving out more and more tickets, it was clear the people in Storybrooke didn't have much respect for the law. No wonder Emma and David were never taken seriously, and maybe Erin wasn't either, but she really didn't give a crap...

Sitting in her police car again, Erin watched the street, it was almost the end of her shift, she was starving and really wanted to go show David how many tickets she gave out on her first day. He would either be pleased, or annoyed that half the town was now pissed off at the police department. _Either way..._

Erin watched as Rumpelstiltskin walked down the sidewalk, completely passed the cross-walk, and instead, walked right into the middle of the street, holding up his hand, as if he really didn't care, to stop traffic as he went. Erin was both amused and impressed, as she watched. She always did enjoy class, and that was levels Erin, herself, could never dream to reach, but also very illegal, and that's why she drove up next to him and rolled down her window.

"Mr. Gold?" She asked, using his Storybrooke name, he looked over, raised an eyebrow at her, and stopped walking.

"What can I do for you now, Dearie?"

"Do you realize you were just Jay-Walking?"

"Ah..." he grinned, looking around. "Was I? I hadn't noticed."

"There are perfectly good cross-walks you can use..."

"I find cross-walks rather...useless," he shrugged, keeping the creepy grin ever alive. "When I can just use magic to stop traffic."

"Well...no one else gets to do that, so you don't either," Erin insisted, pulling out her ticket pad. He laughed. "Just because you're the Dark One, doesn't mean you're above the law."

He continued to laugh, as she reached out the window and handed him the ticket. "The question now is, Dearie," he spoke, as he looked at his ticket, almost in some from of glee, as it began to catch flame and crumble in his hand. "Do you really think I'm going to pay my fine?"

"The ticket was handed to you, that means it will be put into your records," Erin stated, calmly, as he began to laugh again, at the word _records_. "If you don't pay...further actions will be taken."

"Well...I certainly look forward to that," he said, as he continued to laugh and walked away, cutting into the middle of the street ahead, as he did so. Erin sighed, watching as he jay-walked out of view.

 _ **XXX**_

It was much later at night than Erin should be out, but there she was, walking aimlessly, and bored, down the street. She had eaten so much spaghetti at Snow's that she felt like Rolie Polie Olie, and only Emma seemed to understand and laugh at that comment, not even Henry had gotten it, but maybe he was more of a Wiggles fan. Either way, bonding with the Charming's was long over, because it was late, and Henry went to his other mom's house for the night, Snow and David go to sleep far too early for people their age and Emma had gone home to probably put her lips on Hook. So, that just left Erin, bored and lonely.

She almost wished her baby would hurry up and get here, so then at least she had someone that was actually hers, someone who wasn't just being kind to her becsuse they were...just very strange people, but because they actually loved her. Maybe Erin just missed feeling like she mattered to someone, and it was a sad feeling, one that had carried her all the way to the docks.

She hadn't meant to come here, somehow it just happened and she was just very sad, a strange...detached, kind of sad, as she walked on board The Jolly Rodger. A lot had happened on this boat, maybe it was the closest thing she had to feeling at home. Or maybe, much more likely, the thought of Hook had brought her here. She didn't want to say it was his company that she missed...but it was, and she hated herself for it. She would much rather continue pretending she hated him, or that she didn't care about him. But she wasn't fooling anyone, not even herself.

"Erin?" His voice made her jump so high in the air, she swore she hit the sails, she turned around and there he was, clutching a dagger in his hand, looking relieved to see it was only her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was..." she started off strong, trying to think of a lie, but he approached, and the lights from the pier showed him all he needed to know. "I didn't know you'd be here..."

"It's my boat, Love," he said, smugly, but softly all the same. "Why are you crying? Is it those hormones everyone speaks of?"

Her lips betrayed her and cracked a smile. "No..."

"You're bloody freezing," he said then, reaching out to touch her arm. She backed up, at his touch. She didn't need that right now. He noticed, of course he would, and looked just a little bit too knowingly.

"I didn't notice..." She muttered, lamely. He smiled.

"Come inside," he instructed, leading her toward his room on the boat, where he had clearly been before she had gotten there. "I have rum..."

"I don't drink...remember?" She said, a little offended, as she followed him. "And...I'm pregnant?"

"Aye...I couldn't forget," he retorted darkly, and she glared at him, as he shut the door behind them.

"What? That I'm carrying your child?"

"No, how you used to breate me every time I went to drink..." He gave her a smile, as he sat down at the small table and looked up at her. "Also, I couldn't forget my child either, what kind of man do you take me for?"

"A pirate!" She responded, as she sat on his bed. His smile grew.

"Aye, a bloody dashing one at that."

"Oh my god..." she rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

"Don't think I don't know you still think I'm dashing..."

"I never thought you were dashing, I don't even know what that means," Erin argued. "I thought you were hot."

"And do you still find me hot?"

"Oh please...even Charming thinks you're hot!"

"Charming thinks I'm hot?" Hook grinned. Erin sighed, shaking her head.

"You're completely ridiculous..."

"At least my antics got you to smile," he said, abandoning his spot at the table, instead, coming to sit next to Erin on the bed. "I haven't seen you smile once since you arrived here."

"That's...really weird to say," Erin said, not denying it, but stating the obvious.

"I realze it's my fault-"

"That you're weird? Nah, I blame the lack of parents..."

"I was less than welcoming to you, and I regret that. You have to understand, I never thought I would see you again. It had been so long, and then there was Emma..."

"And you forgot all about me," Erin shrugged, sadly. "I get it."

"No," Hook shook his head. "I fell in love with her, the first time since you..."

"You weren't in love with me," Erin closed her eyes, because looking at him was too hard right now. "If you were then..-"

"I was, I wouldn't have spent so many years thinking of you, if I wasn't," he insisted. "But what I'm trying to say, Love, is I want to be in your life now, and my daughters, I want to be there for both of you, even if you and I..-"

"Are just friends?" Erin finished for him, opening her eyes once more, and he nodded. "And Emma is okay with us being friends?"

"Emma is okay with very little these days," Hook sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know, I had yet to tell her I wanted to reconcile with you, she hadn't been home all night. Too busy complaining to her mother, I suppose."

"What?" Erin asked, confused. "Complaining to her mother about what?" Hook gave her a saddened look. " _Me?!"_

"Aye," Hook muttered. Erin suddenly got very pissed off, and stood up.

"I thought she was okay with it?" Erin said. "She's taken me to all these appointments, her dad gave me a freaking job working for her! What the hell?!"

"I suppose that was for me, she wants to be supportive," Hook explained. "However, yesterday on the phone, I heard her tell her mother she feels threatened by you."

"Threatened by me?!" Erin yelled. "I can't lift fifty pounds, I'm pregnant, and she has freaking _magic powers_!"

Hook still looked sad, but now very patient, as he said;"I don't think she means that kind of threatened, Love..."

* * *

( **A/N:** So, I haven't updated this story in weeks, and I'm very sorry, my internet has been messed up since the beginning of December, I really had wanted to be done with part 1 by the new year, but here we are, having so much more to go. I hope my internet doesn't start acting up again, it was a relief to find it was actually working okay for now, as of this time I still can't use certain sites, like Tumblr, so I will not be able to post my update alert there. Like I said, I hope this gets sorted out soon, maybe by February. Either way, for now I am back to posting, I know this is Wednesday when I am posting, but I can't take any chances here, I hopefully will be able to post again on Sunday, if I don't, just know it is my internet and I will be working as hard as I can to get a part up. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this part, and remember to leave me some feed back!)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Season 1. Part 1. Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 12: Hooked Baby**_

So, Emma thought Erin was going to steal her man? Well, maybe deep down she would like to, but really...what kind of girl did Emma take her for? Clearly Hook had his... _hook_ so far up her royal highness, that no matter how much Erin might try, it would be literally impossible to steal her man anyway. So, that just left Erin feeling annoyed about it, and the feeling only got worse as a month rolled on and her baby bump grew bigger. It was the weekend, which meant two days off...and boredom. Lots and lots of boredom. She was just taking pictures of her bump, as documentation for her future daughter to see, when there was a knock on the door, she answered it to find Snow and Charming there.

"I thought you might like to go shopping," Snow said, with a smile that she seemed to sport too often. "David is watching the baby for me today. So, what do you say?"

"Sure," Erin nodded. "I haven't got anything else to do."

"Great, we can go baby shopping!" Snow turned on her heel and rushed back into her apartment. David looked at Erin, amused.

"Why do I feel like I'm just going to be there because I'm the only one she knows that's pregnant?"

"Because you are," he said. "Snow loves babies, and decorating for babies, and baby clothes...and baby everything."

"Maybe you two should have another baby then."

"I think two is good!" David said, quickly, making Erin laugh. " Two is a good, solid number. _Even_. Three, you're starting to get in over your head."

"But Emma is an adult..." Erin reminded. "You don't really have to parent her."

"Good point, but don't be giving Snow any ideas," he said, giving her a dad look that defied everything he had just said. "Having an adult daughter, a teenage grandson and a baby is hard enough to manage"

"Got it...won't say a word," she answered, right as Snow returned, clutching a purse in hand.

 **XXX**

Erin followed Snow down the street, and it was only when they got to the front of the children's store that Erin realized they would not be shopping alone. Erin stopped, eyes going wide as the dark haired women walked toward them. She smiled, a polite smile, when she looked up from her purse and saw them there. And all Erin could think, as she stood rooted, and Snow greeted her, was; Wow _...Slay, Queen._

"Hello, Erin," she spoke to her, after Snow, looking her up and down. "It's been awhile since I seen you, you look..-"

"Fat," Erin answered, touching her belly. "I know."

"You're not _fat_ , you're pregnant!" Snow insisted, walking over to the glass door. "Let's go inside!"

"What?" Regina retorted. "Before all the good bibs are gone?"

Erin snickered as she followed The Mayor inside. Snow had, really, nothing to fear, there was quite the array of bibs to choose from, and that was after she put six in her shopping basket for her own baby. And there wasn't just tons of bibs to choose from, but also dippers, rattles, several different shaped things that went up your baby's nose and onesies...lots and lots of onesies.

"Now that you and Hook made up I can show you this!" Snow said, as she pulled a onesie from the rack, as if she had left it there like a bookmark. Erin thought briefly, that she probably had. The onesie was pink, and had gold little words that said; _Daddy's Little Princess_ , across the front. "What do you think?"

"It's cute," Erin said, struggling to find words. "But he's a pirate, she isn't a princess...more along the lines of...illegitimate."

Snow gave her a depressed and slightly disgruntled look, before putting the onesie back and turning away. "So, you and Hook made up?" Regina asked, who really seemed less than entertained by being here. "About time."

"How did you even know we were arguing?" Erin asked, and Regina shrugged, with a soft, coy smile.

"I have my ways," she said. "They don't call me the Evil Queen for nothing!"

"They _used_ to call you," Snow insisted, like Erin would be offended by this or something. She wasn't, in fact, she was pretty sure Regina was her new favorite. "You _u_ _sed_ to be called the Evil Queen, and Henry told her. Don't listen to her."

"Alright, yes," Regina caved. "Henry told me. But he gets his gossiping from the Charming's side."

"Fair enough," Snow concluded, pulling out another pink onesie. "What do you think, Erin?"

"Why does it have to be pink?" she asked, not that she had anything against the color, but she really didn't want her kid looking like Pepto-Bismol all the time. "Why can't it be more black...like my soul?"

"Oh...I like her," Regina said, pushing a sputtering Snow along the isle, looking back at Erin as she did. "How do you feel about purple?"

"I like purple..."

 **XXX**

Shopping with Snow and Regina had been pretty eventful, at least for the store owners, who would most certainly be eating well tonight. Erin swore they bought half the store. Snow insisted that the more the better, because babies go through a lot of stuff, which Erin had also heard from her mother once. So, it had to be true if two mothers said it. Snow had also offered her dinner at her place, and after spending so much money, she couldn't refuse free food. Not that she would even if she was rich. That was just how Erin was. Food was top priority.

After dropping everything off at her side, she walked across the hall and knocked on the door, who answered, was a tired looking Charming. "Hi, Erin."

"Hey, David," she said, as she walked in, and there, sitting at the table, was Hook. "Hook, what are you doing here?"

"I came to lend a hand taking care of the baby," he explained. David cleared his throat next to Erin, and she looked over at him.

"He came to get practice," he muttered in her direction, and was lost to all but her, as a baby cry rang out. "Hook, can you get that?" David grinned, almost evilly, almost, because Charming was too much of a goody-goody for that. "He probably needs a dipper change."

"Right, sure, Mate!" Hook jumped up, looking nervous but prepared, as he went rushing up the stairs to where the baby was. Snow laughed, from her spot at the kitchen counter, and Erin couldn't help feeling a sickeningly warm spot in her heart explode. She sat in his empty seat, and Charming walked over to his wife, placing a hand on her back. Erin, still annoyed from how her heart was reacting, looked away. She didn't want to say she was jealous, but...she was.

"Bloody hell..." came from upstairs, and Snow laughed again, looking at David, who was smirking. Though, Erin couldn't see why, because suddenly a horrible thought went through her head; _What if Hook hooked their baby?_ It was so horrible, so troublesome, she actually gasped at the thought.

"Everything okay up there?" Snow called out, still very amused.

"Need any help?" Charming offered.

"Everything...is fine," Hook replied, sounding like it was very not fine at all, but there was no sobbing, from either party, so Erin held her breath. "Almost done..." And it was only a few minutes later that he appeared at the top of the stairs, a perfectly fine, not at all hooked baby, in his arms. He looked proud of himself as he walked down the steps, the baby making odd _zummmp_ noises with his mouth and all. "Not bad for my first time, I'd say."

"Not bad at all," Snow answered, abandoning the boiling pot and came over to examine her baby. She was clearly satisfied with what she found. "Do you want to hold him, Erin?"

Erin, who was still panicked about the hook thing, bit her lip. She looked over at Hook and he nodded with a smile. "Okay..." she muttered and stood up. Snow handed him off and he fell against Erin's chest. She looked him over, as he wiggled and _dadadadada'ed_ in her face and finally, she let that breath out. There was just something so...nice about holding a baby. She thought back and remembered she had always thought so. Holding her sister, her cousin, her mom's best friends baby, all has been very nice, indeed.

"That's going to be your baby pretty soon," Snow took the thoughts right from her mind, and for the first time since Erin had found out she was pregnant, she felt ready...she could do this, she could be a mother.

 _That is if Hook didn't hook her freaking baby first!_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Season 1. Part 1. Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 13: Jumping Ship_**

"And you found nothing?!" He demanded, stomping around The Captain's office, and he just sat there, saying nothing. Erin once again stood behind them, her back was to them, and all she could do was strain her ears, listening as hard as she could.

"No, I found it," he finally answered, lightly. "It was too heavily guarded, I was not prepared."

"I warned you it would be protected, and still you assured me..." The Man muttered, almost like he was talking to himself. "So, go back! You now know what you are facing. Go back!"

"I'm afraid I cannot..." The Captain spoke softly. "I underestimated this mission. It is too big of a job, perhaps ask a...better pirate?"

This seemed to make The Man stop his stomping, stare up at the other man and begin to sputter, face turning redder and redder, until he surely exploded. "I DON'T KNOW ANY OTHER DAMN PIRATES, NOW DO I, BOY? I HIRED YOU, I PAID YOU IN HARD ERNED GOLD. I WANT IT BACK!"

"I haven't your gold anymore, Mr. Smith, I'm afraid..."

Mr. Smith looked irate. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?!"

"I'm a pirate," The Captain replied, smugly. "What do you think?"

"I WANT PAYMENT, I WANT SOMETHING IN RETURN FOR WHAT I PAID YOU!"

"And you shall have it; Anything you wish on the ship will be yours."

These words made Mr. Smith pause in his ranting, looking around the heavily decorated office. His greedy, silver eyes played with all the gold in the room, yet landed on Erin herself. Whom, had since turned around when The Man had began shouting. He licked his lips, looking her up and down, and she glared in his direction.

"I will take..." he trailed off, like he hadn't made up his mind yet. "Her. Your maid."

The Captain, Erin couldn't see his face, but she assumed it was holding a look she got often; Anger. "My crew is not for sale, Mr. Smith."

"She is hardly a contributing member!" Mr. Smith retorted. "You offered me anything, I want what's rightfully mine, Killian."

"Well, it's not me, you Asshat!" Erin shouted, as she got yet another smoldering stare from The Man.

"Quite the mouth, you should be pleased I will take her off your...well, hand," Mr. Smith grinned at his joke. "A few lashes with the belt will straighten that out though."

Erin's eyes widdened with horror. Erin had seen a lot of movies, it was very likely The Captain would take this deal, and what sort of fresh hell Erin would have to face then, only graced her mind for seconds, before The Captain stood up in a rush and walked around his desk. He towered over Mr. Smith.

"I said," he spoke dangerously, "My crew is NOT for sale!"

"Well, I don't bloody give a damn WHAT YOU SAID!" Mr. Smith retaliated with more shouting, pulling out a sword from an unknown place in his pants. "It will be the girl or your head!"

The Captain raised his hook almost lazily and brought it down, right on top of Mr. Smith's head, making him go cross-eyed and fall to the ground in a lump. The Captain then stepped over him, opened the door, shouted something unheard by Erin, as she was too busy staring at the very still, and now, thankfully, very quite, man. Seconds later two crew members came rushing in and dragged Mr. Smith out. It all seemed very comedic, almost like a staged play to her, as The Captain shut the door after them, and turned back to her with a smirk.

"Bloody old git," he spoke, softly, almost like he didn't know what to say to her. "Always got on my nerves."

Come to think of it, she really didn't know what to say either. "Thanks for...not selling me, I guess."

His smirk turned into a grin. "Couldn't bare to leave me...?"

"Ha!" Erin retorted, though she really didn't know what she would do, she was still lost here after all. He continued to grin, as he sat back down.

"I suppose you would be rather angry if I sold you," he said, raising his eyebrows at the thought. "Even more so, if you saw this..." He pulled a chain from around his neck and there, at the end of it was a circled pendant, with red and blue jewels.

"Is that the neckless he wanted?" Erin asked, though she already knew the answer, judging by the smirk on her Captains face. "You ass!"

"He doesn't understand it's worth..."

"But you do, Mr. Pirate-Man...?"

"Aye."

 **XXX**

This odd, and very new found... _understanding_ with The Captain seemed to not only effect their relationship, which was undoubtedly growing, but hers and the crews, too. They no longer wolf-whistled, or intentionally caused her more work. Instead, they now called her mate, because most of them didn't know her name, and treated her like one of their own. And, yes, this should please her, and it kind of did, but it also made her realize how daft and petty they were. However, she had bigger fish to fry, and the crew meant very little to her compared to this...

"Please?" She asked, with a too kind, fake smile. "Why can't I?" She demanded. "You know you can trust me, come on!"

The Captain stood across from her, looking very pleased. He probably just liked hearing her beg...she tried to banish that thought before it annoyed her too much and she told him off...yet again.

"No."

"Oh my god!" Erin exclaimed. "Why not? Serious, do you really think I'm going to run off now?"

"I don't want to chance it..." He answered. "Good help is hard to find, and you're hardly that..."

"Hey!"

The Captain smirked at her comment. "You can be very lazy."

"See...I'm too lazy to run away!"

He nodded, seemingly agreeing with her. "You have a point there, Love."

He was trying to push her buttons, a cheap shot, in hopes she would go off and he would have a reason to keep her on the boat. When it didn't work, and Erin still stood there, silently, green eyes digging into his blue ones, he frowned. "Fine, you may come, but you will stay with me at all times...no tricks or you'll be revisiting your old cell."

"What, me?' Erin said, with a smile, far too happy to finally be getting off this boat to care about his threats. "Nah, I'd never trick you."

 **XXX**

It had really dawned on Erin, as her sea legs wobbled, walking on hard ground, that it had been so very long since she had been off the boat, even though, there she was now, in some unknown town, it wasn't much fun. She had to stay with The Captain, which just consisted of sitting in a tavern while he made deals and flirted with blonde hoes. Not exactly her idea of a great time...

"Can I at least go sniff the bread..?"

"What?" He retorted, as he was served another huge glass of rum...straight rum. He didn't even put it in a fruity drink, Erin was disgusted. She rolled her eyes at his reply all the same.

"We passed a bakery on the way here," she explained. "It smelled good."

"So...you want to leave?"

"Well, sitting here, watching you suck down booze isn't exactly the best night of my life," Erin retorted back, crossing her arms and purposely looked uncomfortabe. He sighed, probably debating his options.

"You could have a drink yourself...?"

"Hell no, bitch, I don't drink!" Erin said, feeling offended now, but dropped it; she still wanted to leave. "So, about the bread?"

"...fine," he answered after a very long pause. "Go, but come right back!"

The way she jumped up, like she had been waiting all her life to leave and go smell some bread, made The Captain frown, almost as if he regretted his decision of letting her go, but it was too late now. Erin was already fleeing the table and reaching for the door. She didn't even look back as she shut the squeaky, tavern, door behind her. It was nice to be free, even for a short, few moments, she thought, almost like an absurd thought, that she could run now, this was her chance...and a few months ago she might have taken it, but now...things were different.

She arrived at the bakery store front and took a deep breath with her nose, taking in all the yeast and cooked dough. It was wonderful, if only they were open. She stood a few moments longer, before turning around and heading back toward the tavern. She wanted to prove to her Captain he could trust her, she really wasn't going anywhere now. Their bickering and his drinking problems put aside, they really could get along if both of them tried, and they had been lately, she hadn't called him a Hooked idiot under her breath, as she so often used to, and he didn't treat her like she was worthless. It was a nice understanding forming...maybe even a friendship. Something about this idea gave Erin a rushing feeling in the pit of her stomach, like a good French Fry normally would. _Butterflies..._

She reached the Tavern, having walked slower back, trying to enjoy the night air, and pulled the door open. That scene that was unfolding before her eyes made that French Fry feeling she was just starting to enjoy sink like an anchor. There, in her Captain's lap was a blonde bimbo, so thin, so dolled up, both things of which Erin could never see herself achieving, it made her see red. And, she walked, or more along the lines of stombed toward them.

"So, I leave for five minutes and you find yourself another bimbo...?" She asked, or maybe yelled. At this point she couldn't be sure. Both looked up, surprised. "Wow, is that a new record or what, Captain Seaweed?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he retorted, in a drunken slur. "I was enjoying myself, and the comanpy of...-"

"You enjoyed her company so much you don't even know her name...?"

"Who are you exactly?" The newest bimbo retorted. Erin swore horns grew in place of her ears and ever the red did she see.

"I'm his Wench, Hoe, and you got zero seconds to get off his lap or else I'm going to pull you off!"

She did get up, jumped right up, and then into Erin's face, scratching and clawing, pulling on her hair, and yelling...random things like; "How dare you!" And; "My family-" Erin didn't care much, because she was scratching and clawing, pulling on hair and yelling back. Yelling things like; "Prostitute," and "Hoe." The fight was ended when two arms wrapped around her middle and pulled. She came out of the dust to see the Bimbo was getting the same treatment, only The Captain was holding her, while Erin was being held by one of the crew.

"That's enough." The Captain spoke softly, but sternly. "Take her back to the ship, and to her cell."

"Aye, Cap in," he replied, pulling on her middle. But Erin faught against him.

"Oh...hell no!" she yelled, getting dirty looks from onlookers and The Bimbo alike. The Captain narrowed his eyes at her.

"Go!"

 _This is great,_ she thought, as she was dragged away. Now she was never going to be allowed to leave the ship again. She didn't know why she reacted the way that she did, she knew how The Captain was, she knew he acted like a drunken whore more often than not. But with them out at sea these past few weeks, things had just became comfortable, she had became comfortable with him...and that was her mistake.

 **XXX**

she twiddled her thumbs, because what else are you supposed to do in the dark, underbelly of a ship, whilst in a cage? She always thought she did need a hobby, as she spent so much time in here. Maybe singing?

"We pillage, plunder, rifle and loot, drink up me hearties, yo ho!" She yelled out, more than sang. "WE KIDNAP AND RAVAGE AND DON'T GIVE A HOOT-"

"What the bloody-"

"DRINK UP, ME HEARTIES, YO HO!"

"...that's quite enough, Love, you're going to wake the man on the moon shouting like that."

"I don't give a hell," Erin retorted,voice raw from shouting so loud. "Why are you here, shouldn't you be sucking face with the blonde hoe right now?"

"Sucking face?" he smirked. "I'm afraid I don't understand the term, Love."

"Oh God, please...you know what I mean!" She retorted, and he shrugged coming closer to the cell bars.

"I very rearly know what you mean, I find it a blessing." She gave him a dirty look, that even in the dark he could see very clearly. "However...I came to apologize."

"For...?" Erin stepped closer too, curious, but still very annoyed. "That isn't like you, Pirate-Man."

He smiled, with more bravado than Erin could dare manage. "I'm sorry I made you jealous."

"Jealous?" Erin laughed bitterly. "I wasn't jealous, I was disgusted. I forgot you like acting like a whore. I'm over it now."

"I don't really think you are," he said, as he unlocked the door and began to open it. "It's perfectly natural for you to feel-"

"What are you doing right now?" She intruped. He looked confused, or at least mockingly so, at her and the door.

"I'm letting you out?"

"Why?

"Because I'm the Captain and I make the rules here, Love."

Erin pulled the door the opposite way, trying to shut herself in once more. "I don't have to listen to you, I'd rather stay in here and rot than let you continue stroking your ego," she explained. "I wasn't jealous, I don't care about you. I never did..."

"You're lying," he said, softly, pushing her hands off the bars, and pulled it open one last time, with his hook. "If you didn't, why did you come back, why wouldn't' you run?"

"Because I don't have anywhere else to go!" Erin shouted, backing away, deeper into the cell, anyway from him. "I don't have a home here, I don't have a family. You're all I got!"

"I understand how you feel," The Captain responded, ever in this soft tone that made her want to trust him, like she almost did before. "My father abandoned me, I lost my brother and my lover. All I have is this boat, and my crew. And like it or not, you are a part of that crew now, no matter how difficult you may be..."

"I'm not difficult," she retorted, though gently now, all anger gone, at least for right now, drove away by his words, his _honesty._ "And you know, you don't have to go out drinking and picking up girls because you're depressed, you could... draw a picture instead."

He laughed at her comment. "I'm not much of a drawer, Love. You could draw me something."

"Yeah..." Erin shook her head, following him out of the cell, and up the stairs. "I draw about as well as I sing."

"That sounds dredful."

"Hey!" Erin retorted, though with a small smile. "Shut up!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Season 1. Part 1. Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 14: It's Gotta Be You.**_

"Hook, we have to talk, where are you?" Erin said into the phone, it was yet again another off day, offered by Emma, who she thinks, just didn't want to deal with her. And contrary to belief, Erin didn't want to talk to Hook about Emma, she could careless if Emma was annoyed with, or tired of, her. That wasn't going to change anything.

"It never ends well when a woman says they need to talk..." Hook said from the other line. "I am coming up your stairs now, as it happens. I suppose we think alike."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"No, I wanted food, all Emma has at her house is bloody poptarts," Hook walked through the front door and hung up the phone. "I came to offer you breakfast, though I see you're hardly dressed..."

Erin looked down at the oversized, red tee shirt and the lack of pants. "I felt ew," she answered, with a shrug. "And I only planned on talking to you on the phone. Plus! You've seen me naked!"

"I wasn't complaining, Love," Hook retorted, but smirked all the same.

"You were a little bit..." Erin shot back, pulling on her jeans, her first pair of pregnancy jeans. She felt so grown up, and gross...mostly gross. "And what I want to tell you is only going to make it worse."

"So, this wasn't a romantic call?" Hook asked, though he was joking. "You weren't calling to tell me how much you care?"

"No, yeah...I was," Erin said, as they walked out of her apartment and started down the stairs. "I wanted to call and tell you I care very deeply for donuts. They're the love of my life...buy me some!"

"What did you really want?" Hook pressed on, ignoring her donut love. "You sounded serious, though I should know you hardly ever are."

"I want to talk to you about your hook," she said, and he looked confused, first at his hook, then her. "You can't hold my baby with that thing!"

"What?" Hook paused, right outside Granny's, looking very worried all of a sudden. Erin didn't want him to feel bad, or get pissed, so she went on.

"A baby is delicate, especially newborns, you could hurt her," she explained, opening the door for both of them. "I think it's time you...get rid of it."

"Get rid of it?" Hook was very alarmed now. "You want me to get rid of my hook...?"

"I mean, honestly? Yes," Erin said, as she sat in one of the booths, he sat across from her. "I'm not going to lie, at first it really threw me off, and then I kinda thought it was sexy...but now, with the baby coming, wouldn't it be smarter if you...fix it?" Hook did not look convinced. "And you'll probably end up having more kids with Emma, so it wouldn't be just for me..."

"I'm not so sure about that, Love," Hook replied, looking very down all of a sudden. "Not about Emma and I having our own children."

"Why not?"

Hook was just about to answer, when, "Killian," shut his mouth right up, and they both turned to see Emma standing there, looking very annoyed, but clearly trying not to be. "I came back and you were gone..." She looked over at Erin, and Erin supposed tried not to look pissed off again, but failed. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking Erin to breakfast, we were discussing our child," he responded, in a snippier voice than Erin had ever heard directed toward Emma. "You're welcome to join."

"I have to go...do my job," Emma replied, and left without saying goodbye. Hook looked forward once more, jaw set in a line and was looking over Erin's head, unseeing.

" _Girl, I see it in your eyes you're disappointed...Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart_ ," Erin sang, one; because she was highly amused by it, and two; to break the tension building around Hook. _"I tore it apart...And girl, what a mess I made upon your innocence._..-ha, what a mess you made upon _my_ innocence!"

"What the bloody devil are you talking about?!" Hook retorted. Erin laughed.

"It's a song...and you did make a mess upon my innocence," she carried on, feeling her tummy. " really, really well."

"I hardly did it alone," Hook replied, looking down at his hook, clearly thinking about their previous conversation. "Do you really think I would hurt the baby?"

"I hardly helped..." Erin answered. "I don't think you would hurt her intentionally..."

 **XXX**

breakfast came to an end, and now the two were just walking around town, somehow making it to the beach, but it being a cold, wintery January, it wasn't much fun.

"What happened to your hand once Rumpelstiltskin cut it off?"

"He kept it,"Hook replied, looking out into the murky, blue water. "He still has it."

"What?!" Erin said, in a shout."Then go tell him to give it back!"

Hook laughed darkly. "I'm afraid that's easier said than done, Love. We might have buried the hatchet, but we're not exactly friends."

"He's a little bitch..." Erin muttered, which made Hook laugh more brightly. "I'll get him to give back your hand."

"I doubt you could persuade him, and even if you retrieve the hand...there is still a matter of reattaching it," Hook explained. Erin sighed, thinking.

"I could ask Regina, she might be able to help?"

"I'm sure The Queen is much too busy for the likes of my hand, Love."

"It's still worth asking, even if she says no."

 **XXX**

"I've always said that thing looked ridiculous. Who substitutes a hook for a hand?" Regina retorted, though that really didn't give Erin a clear answer if that was a yes, she would help, or a no, she would not. "And he likes it, you can tell he likes it..."

"Yeah, he does," Erin nodded, looking down at The Mayor, where she sat in her chair. "So, will you help?"

"I'll look into it, some dark magic can't be reversed," Regina answered. "But there's no harm looking."

"Thank you," Erin smiled, turning to leave. "I can't let him hook my baby."

 **XXX**

Erin went back to work the next day, having no word from Regina yet. She was trying not to be impatient, but that was harder said than done for her. Emma was standing by the jail cells and Charming was sitting at the desk. They hushed right up, as usual, when Erin walked in. Emma caught her eye, but Erin looked down and made a bee-line for David.

"Morning," she smiled at David, and even though she was pretty sure they were just discussing how she was a burden upon The Lady Swan's shoulder, David still smiled.

"Hello, Erin," he said, pulling something from his desk drawer, where he hides all his junk food. "Snow wanted me to give you these," he handed her a container full of muffins. "She says they're good for the baby."

"Thanks..." Erin looked up at Emma, just in time to see her roll her eyes. Erin glared. "Hook was pretty upset after your appearance at the diner yesterday...you could've stayed, we had pancakes."

"I was busy," Emma responded, looking over to her dad, like she wanted help, but Charming only looked uncomfortable. "We had paperwork-"

"Yeah, right..." Erin nodded, placing the muffins down on the desk. Because, after this, what she was about to say, Charming would probably take them back. "Why can't you just admit you don't like me?" Emma said nothing. "I know you're trying to be supportive, or whatever kind of B.S. Hook came up with for you. Honestly, I don't care if you like me, but you're hurting him, and that's not fair."

"You want to talk about what's fair?" Emma retorted. "Things were finally good...and then you showed up-"

"Emma...don't," David finally spoke, probably trying to protect his daughter from saying too much. They both ignored him.

"So, everyone has to suffer because you're a jealous bitch?" Erin retorted, with a sharp nod. "Sorry, didn't know the universe revolved around you..."

"Erin..." David stood up. "That's enough."

"I'm sorry...David," Erin was careful not to add Emma into the mix of people she was sorry to, because she was definitely not one. "I know she's your kid and all..."

"She is," he nodded, looking very stern. "Now, I think you should get to work..." Erin turned to go, giving Emma a dirty look as she did. "Don't forget your muffins...?"

"Oh, right..." Erin grabbed them from his offering hands, and stomped out. Heading out to work, at last.

* * *

( **A/N** : I am having internet issues again, as I always am these days, that's why there was no update on Thursday. I also want to clear up a few things, as I realize I left this part in a bit of a heated moment between Emma and Erin. I don't want any hate for it, Erin's views of Emma are not my own, these two have a very complicated relationship throughout this entire story, this is only the first taste of it. Also, that thing Hook said about poptarts was written before he mentioned anything about poptarts in the show...I just think that's funny. I did a similar thing with Snow in a earlier chapter, but did change it to match what she said in the show. I do hope you enjoyed this part, I love the drama.)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Season 1. Part 1. Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 15: Netflix And Chill.**_

"Oh..." Erin paused, it was almost like she turned to stone, as she sat there, motionless. She had never felt that before. And the Doctor had said she should start feeling more movement now that she had moved into her sixth month of being a fat walrus, but that was a lot. "...ow?"

"What?" Snow asked, looking up from the baby magazine she was reading. "What is it?"

"I think she just kicked me..." Erin muttered, looking at the two woman sitting at Snow's table.

"Really?" Regina asked. "Rude..."

"I know...it is rude," Erin nodded, taking a breath, because she was _still_ doing it.

"I think it's exciting," Snow said, looking disappointed at both of them.

"You would," Regina retorted.

"Exact-ee...okay, stop that!" Erin retorted to her big belly. Snow laughed, almost spiteful...almost, as she looked down at the pictures of a crib. "Someone should feel this, is this normal?"

"I'll do it," Regina jumped a little too quickly for someone who had just been bagging on pregnancy a moment ago. Snow looked up with a knowing look. "What? I'm the only one with magic here...if something is wrong..."

"Mhm..." Snow nodded, as Erin stood up and let Regina place her hand on her belly.

"And no, I don't wish I could have a baby...it's impossible," Regina retorted, almost to herself. But her eyes lit up when she felt the kick.

"I didn't say anything," Snow answered, getting up to do the same as Regina. "But you do..."

"I already told you, it's Impossible."

"Why can't you have a baby?" Erin asked, as Snow felt up her stomach. Regina sighed.

"I took a potion, it's a long story..."

Just then, Hook and Charming walked in, and whether or not Erin was going to hear Regina's story, went right out of the window. "Hook," Erin said, instead, once Regina had sat back down, looking depressed. "Your daughter is trying to kill me."

"What?" Hook responded, looking very confused.

"She's kicking a lot..."

"Oh..." Hook said, with relief, but then looked over at Charming in horror.

David grinned, "It's normal."

 **XXX**

Emma came in only a few minutes later, and that put a stop to the fun, at least for Erin, she made excuses, and went across the hall to her apartment. She didn't like it, it was boring and lonely, and she could still hear laughing from across the hall, the signs of a family having a good time, and that only made her more sad, as she lie in her bed. She couldn't help it, maybe she could have stayed, but ever since the tiff her and Emma had in the police station things had been even more strange between them. She no longer took Erin and Hook to doctors visits, Erin drove them, and sometimes Henry too, in her police car, which Charming didn't seem to mind about. Emma no longer tried to fake friendliness to her either, which suited Erin just fine, she didn't mind the dirty looks, but it seemed to annoy Hook quite a bit. And Erin could understand why, Hook wanted to be in both their lives, and they were making it none too easy.

There was a knock on the door and Erin looked confused in it's direction, and all but yanked herself, out of bed. She walked over to it, fully expecting it to be Snow, but it wasn't that much of a surprise when she opened it and Hook was there. "You haven't got a dog, Love..."

"No..?"

"So, you're hardly spending the rest of the night washing him," he said, as he pushed himself inside and shut the door behind them. "Rather, I think you were on your backside again."

"Okay, maybe I was...on my backside," Erin said, following him up the stairs, to the couch. "But I thought that was your favorite position for me to be in."

He looked over, as he sat down, eyebrow rose, high, on his forehead. "Hardly, Love." Erin smirked at that. "You're lazy...incredibly so."

She shrugged, resting deeply into the couch, as if to spite him. "So, what do you want?"

"I need a reason to come and see the mother of my child?" Hook looked offended for a second or two. "I came to keep you company."

"How very thoughtful..."

"I thought so."

Erin grinned again, scooching closer to him. She was cold, and sleepy, and if he was here...why not use him? She saw nothing wrong with it, but others might. "Am I allowed to touch you, or is that against Her Lady Swan's rules?"

A coy, but very knowing, and very much like how he used to, smile broke out onto Hook's face, and he shrugged a shoulder. "I suppose that depends on how you'd like to touch me..."

"Pervert," Erin muttered, and lay her head on his shoulder. The smile was so ever present on her lips though. "See, this is all I wanted." Hook made a _hmm_ noise, as he placed his arm around her, almost like he didn't believe her. She ignored that. "We could watch a movie...?"

"I'm not much for movies."

"Aw, come on!" Erin teased. "Netflix and chill with me...just minus the chill part, Emma wouldn't approve-"

"...what?"

"And you're not quiet enough, the Charming's would definitely hear you."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Erin laughed, "Nothing..."

 **XXX**

Hook came in, it was very late, and he was tired. He would have spent the night on Erin's sofa, but he supposed Emma wouldn't appreciate that much. Their relationship was already rocky enough as it is, he didn't want to make matters worse. He loved Emma, with all of his heart, he had been to hell and back for her and he would do it countless more times, but he also knew what it was to be abandoned, and he would never do that to his child. It wasn't just for their daughter he spent time with Erin, of course, but perhaps things would be different if there was no baby...

He wasn't sure.

"You're home late," came the voice behind him. He stopped, turning around with a smile. "Did you have fun?"

He knew what that question meant. "I'm sorry, I should have called," he stepped closer to his love. "We were watching a movie."

Emma nodded, stepping closer to him as well, and placing her arms around his neck. "You know I worry," she said, and after all they had been through, he couldn't blame her." I don't want anything happening to you."

"And it won't, Love." She smiled, and he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. And when they pulled apart, he added, for good measure; "Nothing could take me away from you."

 **XXX**

Erin was on lunch, which, as she worked through normal lunch hours, it was later and more along the lines of on dinner. She was sitting across from Hook at the diner, and he was watching her shovel fries into her mouth like her tongue was a conveyor belt. She laughed at his expression.

"What?"

"You have plenty of time, you haven't to rush..." he trailed off, motioning to his barely touched food. "You have an hour off, and I hardly think Emma will care if you are late to return."

"Those who are not pregnant, shall not judge," Erin retorted, pointing at him with a fry. "I skipped breakfast again."

"Why?"

"Snow is bleeding me dry with all the things she's making me buy," Erin explained, taking a very large bite of her sandwich. "Why does our kid need three of the same shirt?"

"You can say no," Hook said, practicing his dad look, it wasn't quite as strong as Charming's yet. Erin huffed at his words, however.

"No I can't. Have you ever said no to Snow White?"

"No..."

"Exactly. So, shut up."

They finished their dinner and Hook offered to walk back to the station with her. Probably to see Emma, she rolled her eyes at the thought, as they walked.

"Have you heard from Regina about my hand?" Hook asked, interrupting the silent walk they were having. Erin shook her head.

"Nothing so far" Erin bit her lip in worry. It wouldn't be too much longer now, how was Hook supposed to hold his new-born baby with that thing? She sighed. "I don't know if she's going to find anything in time..."

"It's just as well," Hook stated. "We still have no way to get the hand back."

Erin nodded, annoyed at the fact that Rumpelstiltskin was such a nose bleeding pedophile. "...wait!" Hook looked at her, confused. "His wife is pregnant, isn't she?!"

"Belle...aye, why?"

"Hello!" Erin pointed to her stomach. "A reason to bond!"

"You want to use Belle as a way to get to my hand?" Erin nodded and Hook chuckled. "I taught you well..."

"You didn't teach me anything," Erin retorted, as they reached the police station. "I've always been this amazingly sneaky, you just didn't notice intil now...now that you're a goody-goody two shoes."

"I am not a _'Goody-goody'_!" Hook retorted. "Or whatever you bloody said!"

"Yeah, you are," Erin teased, just to annoy him. "It's a little sad, you used to be sexy...now it's just, _'Well...his face his nice...and has almost a good ass.'_ "

"Almost?!"

Erin laughed, very loudly, scaring Charming, as they came in. "It's very below average."

* * *

( **A/N:** I had to add a CaptainSwan moment for anyone who likes it, hence why this ep is called what it is and Erin mentions it, because they were supposed go be Netflix and Chilling this season (6) and yeah...didn't see any of that . I just want lovely domestic life already! Also, there was no update on Thursday, so I'm going to try to update today, Saturday, and tomorrow, Sunday.)


	16. Chapter 16

**_Season 1. Part 1. Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 16: Mission Failed._**

"So, tell me about your brother?" Erin questioned, looking up at the stars in the clear night sky, and then down, to the lightened up town. Her eyes then traveled to the man next to her, whom was doing the same, looking into the town, the natural lights flickered in his own eyes she noticed, and quickly turned away. "What was he like?"

"He was the best man I've ever known," he replied, with such softness, so much respect, it made Erin look back once more. "He was brave, and honest...a better man than I could ever be."

"Well, you're a pirate, so that's not exactly hard to be..."

He turned and looked at her, and gave her a raised eyebrow. "He never was...he worked for The King."

"That must have been awkward at family reunions then," Erin grinned. "Sorry, I didn't know they had a king here..."

"They have many a king and a queen here, but it wasn't here he worked," The Captain explained. "It was another world."

"Is that what happened?" Erin asked, curious, as she had most likely traveled into another world herself, would it be dangerous to travel back?

"In some respects," The Captain continued. "Our King asked us to travel to this world, a world called Neverland, and my brother was injured by something called Dream shade-"

"Wait, you went with him?"

"Aye."

"So, that means you worked with this king, too?"

"Aye..."

"So, you haven't always been a pirate?"

"No," The Captain smirked. "Surprising?"

"As insufferable as you are, yes."

"Some woman find that appealing," he expressed, turning and leaning against the side of the ship, staring at her. "irresistible, in fact."

"Yeah, ew," Erin retorted, shaking her head. "I'll pass."

"We'll see about that, Love."

 **XXX**

The next day came and Erin didn't even bother asking if she could go off the boat, after her...explosion the night prior, she didn't want to get her hopes up. She made the crew breakfast, as that was one of her chores, and began dusting as she so typically did. Cleaning had always been one of the things she just didn't like doing, she was lazy, The Captain wasn't wrong there, and Erin would fully admit her favorite saying used to be _'I'll do it tomorrow,'_ but even though she still expressed causal bits of laziness, ever since she had gotten stuck on this boat, she had owned up to her chores. She was just entering The Captain's office when she bumped into the man himself.

"What the devil are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning, uhh-hello?" Erin retorted. She showed him the rag she normally dusted with and gave him that raised eyebrow he so often gave her.

"You're not coming into town with me today?" he asked, looking a bit off-put about it. Erin shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd let me," she explained. "So, I didn't bother asking."

"Why wouldn't I let you? I am not that cruel...as you so obviously see me."

"No, I'm-" she paused, struggling with herself, not trying to backtrack or say someting snotty, because she liked to piss him off, this just wasn't the time for it. "I beat up your Bimbo last night, I mean...?"

"I wouldn't exactly call that beating up, Love, you were losing," he grinned. She glared, but remembered he was still letting her go out, so she swallowed it. "It was really quite amusing."

"Yeah, I get it, ha ha ha...ha, I'm a loser," Erin retorted, leaving the rag on his doorknob. "Let's go."

"What does loser mean?" he asked, as he followed her up the steps and toward the docks.

"It basically means a guy who owns a boat, traveling around, stealing things, getting into sword fights...-"

"What?"

She laughed out, very loudly as they walked onto the dock and she looked around. It wasn't much of a town, and most definitely prettier at night, but it was still something after months of water. "Forget it. Where are we going?"

"I thought we would d a bit of shopping," he explained, leading the way. "Woman like that, don't they?"

"Some," Erin nodded, she was always in the middle of that debate, her sister hated shopping and her mother loved it, it was more along the lines of something to do for Erin, she would take going to Disney World over all of it though. There was very little point mentioning any of this to her Captain though, he wouldn't understand it.

They walked down cobble-stone streets until they reached a small shop and they went inside. Erin had thought they would be shopping for him, but instead, he had taken them to a store entirely for woman. "Pick out something you like," he told her, and she replied with a weird look, she really didn't like anything, everything looked like it was from a old-time photoshoot, and as much as she liked those pictures, she couldn't see herself in any of them. "How about this one?"

He held up a Irish Green dress that looked too long for even him, who easily towered over her when he wasn't even trying. "Um, no...?"

"Why not?" he retorted, and shoved the fabric into her arms. "Try it on."

"Why are you buying me a dress again?" she asked instead of walking toward the make-shift changing room made out of curtains, he was pointing to with his hook.

"You've been wearing the same bloody thing for months, I didn't think you needed to ask."

Erin frowned, she wasn't sure she entirely believed that, she knew him, or at least she liked to think she did, and he didn't just do things...he was up to something. Though, she had no time to argue, because he was pushing her toward the curtains and enclosed them around her. She changed into the dress with a struggle. One, because she had never put on a dress like this before, and two, because it was just entirely too, too long for her. Once she was done, she opened the curtain to find him still standing there, though, she was sure he had just been previously looking at the shop-keepers backside, as he now sported a look of just getting caught.

"You look beautiful," he announced, and she glared at him, never one to take compliments well, she most certainly didn't want one from him. "Truly...ravishing."

"Shut up," she retorted, glaring daggers. "Look how long this damn thing is."

"Not a problem, Love, I know these ladies, they will be more than happy to fix it for you."

 **XXX**

After getting the dress fitted and tailored by the two woman working at the shop, both of whom just seemed a little bit too flustered by her Captain than a normal person should. The two were off to the next shop now, the dress box tucked under Erin's arm. She wasn't sure where they were going this time either, but was just a little bit too busy with other thoughts.

"So, which one of those two did you sleep with, Captain Slut-Pants?"

"Pardon me?" he asked, as they walked in between a few children playing on the street.

"So, both?"

He laughed, "Neither, I have just known them for a long time, I stop in every time I'm in town."

"So...they just _want_ to sleep with you, okay, got it..."

"I can hardly help that, if they do," he retorted, as he opened the door to the bakery Erin had come to the night before. "I am very dashing after all."

"Yeah...right," she replied, but was too busy now, taking in deep breaths. "Oh, it's great in here."

Erin was the type to be much more enticed by food than ever a man. The Captain stared at her. "I don't think I have to worry about you not finding something you like in here, aye?"

"Mmm...no, I got this."

She didn't question why he was letting her pick out as many loafs of bread as she wanted, but they ended up leaving with five different kinds, which Erin was more excited to try than the dress, most definitely. They made a few more stops, one, to a store where The Captain bought some different wines, and by that point it was dusk out.

"So, what exactly are you up to?" she asked, as they headed back toward the boat. "This dress...and bread, what? Is there a guest coming or something? Another one of your exclusive hoes?"

"Not hardly, Love," he replied, but said no more, only walked faster ahead of her, so conversation would have to stop. Erin huffed and followed him still, all the way back to the docks and onto the boat, which was letting off an aroma of chicken.

" _What_ is that?" Erin turned her nose up at it, and that was really saying something, because she loved chicken. "Is that coming from our boat?!"

"Aye," The Captain nodded. "I asked the crew to prepare us dinner."

Erin looked over at him, questions, so many of them rolled around in her mind. "Why?" Was the only one that came out.

"I am giving you the night off..."

"Oh god..." she muttered, as The Captain ran along to hand one of the crew who greeted them, the many loaves of bread. "Why...?"

 **XXX**

The dinner was served to just her and The Captain on deck, and Erin had to stop herself from laughing almost the entire time. Never again would she ignore herself when she thought he was up to something, and that he was...with the candles and the wine, of which she did not touch, it was obvious. And she didn't understand, when did she give him an indication of this? She had wanted a friendship, and alright...she saw a little red last night with the Bimbo, and she had blown off the reason why, but it wasn't this, it couldn't possibly be. She didn't want to be another one of his hoes. She wouldn't be. She wasn't the type.

It was only moments after dinner that some of the crew began clearing the plates and the others brought out different shaped and odd looking instruments and started to play, all in different tunes. It was like he had his own little band of dogs, that were heavily trained in wooing a girl, but she just wasn't going to be the girl. They finally got it together and started a song, by now it was completely dark outside and the moon and stars shined bright, down on them, as a familiar tune rang out. Erin couldn't help it, she began to laugh.

"Drink up me Hearties, yo ho..." she whispered, shaking her head. The Captain, on his best behavior, turned and gave her a keen smile, one she was sure won him lots of panties before.

"Care to dance?"

"Not really," she replied and his smile fell. She started to feel slightly, only slightly, bad and sighed. "Fine, for a minute, but I don't know how to... _pirate drance_."

"Not to worry, Love, I'll show you."

And that he did, hook arm wrapped around her middle, her hand in his, he guided her around the top of the deck. They danced for what felt like forever, well passed a minute, and for much longer than Erin wanted to, him humming along to the tune. And honestly, Erin could see why so many woman, surely, had fallen for this trap. The moon and stars twinkled in the sky, the town glowed, casting shadows on everything around them, the music was slowing down, like the crew had gotten tired of playing so fast, and now it mostly sounded like a whine, it was almost magical, it was almost perfect...

It was almost, and then she noticed how The Captain was pulling her ever so slowly, closer, and tilting his head ever so much to one side, and leaning, leaning ever closer...

"Whoa there, booboos, what are you doing?!"

This seemed to throw him off and he jumped back, eyes confused. "I was-"

"Trying to seal the deal, yeah...noticed that," she grinned, she couldn't help but not to be mad, it was all too humorous to her for her to be mad. "What are you thinking?"

"Many things, I can assure you, Love."

"Like getting into my pants?" she nodded, as he said nothing. "You don't even know my name!"

"I do!" he finally retorted, looking offended. "I obviously bloody do."

"Really, what is it?"

"Uh...it's An-"

"No," she stopped him. "It's sad, you've known me for months."

"Raelyn?"

"No."

"Jaylyn?"

"Nope!"

"Aurora?!"

"Eh...no!"

"As if you know mine!" The Captain retorted, the music had stopped now, and all of the crew were muttering to themselves, either confused as to why the plan didn't work this time, or trying to figure out her name as well. Erin rolled her eyes.

"Killian Jones, your brothers name was Liam and your father's name is-"

"Alright!"

"But he left you to-"

"I bloody said alright!"

Erin smirked. "I pay attention, I ask questions, you don't and you expect me to let you put your mouth on me?"

"I made a mistake," The Captain said, softer now. "I apologize, and I will learn your name."

"And then what?" Erin retorted. "You think I'm going let you do whatever you want...?"

He sighed heavily, "I would be a fool if I dare thought that."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Season 1. Part 1. Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 17: Double Handed**_

"Thanks, a lot," Erin smiled, a chest under her right arm that contained an oddly preserved hand inside. Belle smiled across from her, seemingly happy to be doing Erin's bidding. It had taken awhile to get close to Belle, a few months in fact. A few boring, uncomfortable, tea sipping months. But the hand was hers...or Hook's rather, and now they only had to get Regina to reattach it.

"It's no problem," Belle was saying, though Erin was tuning her out. "Rumple really needs to let go of this vendetta against Hook, it was a long time ago, he is a good man-"

"Yeah," Erin said, standing up. "I have to go give this to him..."

"Of course," Belle stood up, looking just as Rollie-Pollie as Erin was these days. "We should have tea again soon," she said, like she always did when Erin was leaving. "How about Monday?"

"I can't, I'm working that day," Erin said, even though, she really had no intention of coming over for tea ever again. She didn't even like tea.

"Oh...are you sure you should be working in this condition?"

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped."

 **XXX**

Hook examined the hand with the look of very mixed emotions, and then handed it off to Regina, who, like Erin, looked disgusted by it. "Now, with this, at least I can see what kind of dark magic he used," Regina explained. "It might never work the same again..."

Hook looked perplexed by that statement, but Erin found it hopeful. "As long as it does work, that's all I care about."

An hour later, after Regina mumbled some things that didn't make sense to Erin, the two were leaving, handless, but with Henry in-toe. The two were bored and Hook was antsy, so Erin had suggested a movie.

"The only two good movies that play are 101 Dalmatians and Finding Nemo," Henry explained, as they all got into her police cruiser. "Wow, I've never been in the back of one of these before...it's kind of cool."

"And this is how his criminal career starts..." Erin muttered, looking over to Hook, as she backed out of Regina's long driveway. "You must be proud, Hook."

"My dad was a criminal...for awhile. He stole watches and my mom's car that she has now." Henry stated, to which Erin, who was still looking at Hook, made a face of _'oh, really, come on!'_ Hook said nothing, just put on a sad smile, and turned to look out the window. "That's how they met, she tried to steal his stolen car."

"I'm sorry, Henry, but your mom has really bad taste in men, criminals and pirates..." Erin said, driving down the street now. She wasn't trying to hurt Henry's feelings, but the truth had to be said.

"You're pregnant with the pirates baby, so you can't say much about it," Henry retorted, and Erin nodded, with a grin.

"Good point..."

"My dad was a good guy, he just made bad decisions like his dad...but they both learned from them in the end," Henry concluded. "Now grandpa will have a new kid to treat better."

"You mean Gold?" Erin shook her head, chuckling. "Yeah...with him and Belle as it's parents, that baby's fu-"

"ERIN!" Hook yelled suddenly, making Erin swerve, and go into the other lane, luckily this was Storybrooke and there were less cars on the road than there was water in the desert. "Bloody watch your mouth!"

Erin rolled her eyes and all Henry did was laugh.

 **XXX**

101 Dalmatians, that's what Henry chose, and Erin did all she could to stay awake during it. It wasn't one of her favorites, she would have much rather went for Finding Nemo but Henry said he's seen it too many times. Erin looked over and noticed Hook didn't seem to be enjoying himself either, and she figure it was probably because the plot was going right over his head.

"Will you go get me another drink?" She asked him, and he looked relieved to be given a task. And took her empty cup and left. She smirked after him, wondering just how far she could take this. He returned only a minute or two later and handed her the full drink. "I forgot to ask if you could get me more popcorn, too. Extra butter?"

Hook looked at her for a longer moment, and then nodded, "Whatever you say, Love."

"Extra butter!" She called after him, trying not to laugh. It wasn't as if there was anyone else in the theater but them. Henry looked over at her as she turned back to the movie. "What?

"I could use more Dr. Pepper..."

"I'll let Matradee Jones know."

Henry shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing when Hook finally returned. "Apparently she made it fresh, that's what took so long..." Hook said, as he handed her the box of popcorn and sat back down.

"Can you get Henry a refill?" Erin stated then, with a sweet smile, handing over her own drink, too. "And I don't like diet..."

"What?" Hook sounded irritated. "I just-"

"And could you get me some nerds?" Henry joined in. "They're in the pink and purple box...thanks."

Hook sat rooted, considered his options by looking up at the screen, and then huffed, taking both cups and stomping out. Henry openly laughed and Erin smiled at him. It was always fun messing with Hook.

 **XXX**

The movie ended, not soon enough for Erin, and the three headed out of the movies, Henry going on about the towns Shrink's dog. He was going on so much Erin almost missed his mother's yells at them, as she walked toward them in a hurry.

"I found a way to reattach his hand," Regina said, as they paused and she finally reached them. "It is dark magic, and requires the blood of the person's enemy to finish."

"Where the bloody hell are we going to find an enemy of mine here?" Hook retorted, loudly. "Most of them are dead."

"And I really daubt Belle would let me have some of her husband's blood..." Erin muttered, pouting a little. It seemed like Hook would never get his hand back at this rate.

"It's the only thing I've found that could possibly reattach body parts," Regina explained.

"I could do it..."

Erin looked over and Henry nodded, strong-willed, at her. "You?"

"I'm his grandson, I have his blood," Henry explained, like they were all idiots for being confused as to why he would nominate himself.

"With all due respect, Mate, I don't think it's going to work," Hook added in, Henry gave him a dark look and he carried on. "I could never hate you."

"But I'm all you got, and it could work."

"No," Regina finally put an end to it, in her motherest, motherly tone. "I will not have my son dabbling in dark magic, no matter the reason."

"But, mom-"

"I said no, that's the end of it."

And Erin thought that was the end of it, she didn't want Henry messing with this kind of stuff either, not if he could help it. "It's just the same, Henry," she tried to cheer him up, as they walked back to her cruiser. "You're the freaking golden child, no one could hate you."

However, the next morning came, and she got a call from Henry, clearly, he was more persuasive than Erin thought, because there she was meeting Hook at the gates of the cemetery, heading to Regina's vault. It was very creepy that she kept all her magical things there, but Erin wouldn't complain as long as Hook got his hand back, and just kept close to him as they walked.

"Took you long enough," Regina said, as they walked in, she was clearly feeling quite snippety this morning, and Erin chose not to reply, because she felt sort of responsible for it. "Take off that damn hook and get over here."

Hook, who looked as if he was also on Erin's guilty page, did as he was told. Shaking off his jacket and removed the belt on the cuff of his hook. Meanwhile Henry stood nearby the cauldron, of which had green smoke coming out of it, he looked as ready as ever, as Regina walked over and pricked his finger, he winced, though tried to pretend that he didn't, and then let a few drips of blood fall into the caldron. The green smoke instantly turned red at this point, and Henry backed away, nursing his finger, and looking proud of himself.

Regina dumped Hook's still unattached hand into the brew next and motioned for Hook to put his arm in. "I have to say a spell, if it works you should feel a slight tugging and a lot of pressure."

Hook nodded, but looked a bit off, as he inched closer and stuck his arm in. "It's hot..."

"Of course it's hot!" Regina retorted, shrill, giving not only Hook a dirty look, but one over his shoulder, at Erin, too. She spoke the incantation quietly, moving her hands in a circle around the caldron's top. And then they waited...

Erin's heart pounded, as she watched Hook's face for any discomfort. It felt like ages ticked by, but it was only seconds, and then he was pulling out his arm and...nothing was there.

"It didn't work," Hook said the obvious. "I told you it wouldn't," he added, to a disappointed Henry. He then looked at Erin, who probably looked about the same level of sad puppy as Henry did. "We'll keep trying."

 **XXX**

Erin didn't get to go home and pout, like she wanted to do, instead she had to go into work and arrived to a very nervous looking Emma. Erin hoped it was for Henry's well-being, but somehow she doubted that was the top thing on Miss Swan's mind. "Did it work?"

Emma all but jumped her when she came in. "No," she retorted. And she swore she heard a sigh of relief come from the co-sheriff. "We're going to keep trying," Erin insisted then, to get not much of a response from Emma. "We just-"

But it was lost, her train of thought was completely lost by loud shouts coming from down the hall. They grew louder and closer, and more high-pitched. Which seemed to freak out David, who jumped up from his desk chair, walking closer to Emma and Erin, hand on the gun strapped to his waist.

"TWINS!" the voice shouted, clearly now, and then let out a high-pitched laugh, letting all three of them know exactly who it is. "Twins!" Rumpelstiltskin came around the corner. Or more along the lines of skipped... _merrily_. "Belle had twins!"

"Wow...that's great," Emma said, slowly, like she didn't know quite what to do with this version of Mr. Gold. "Congratulations."

"A girl and a boy," he said as he slammed something brown and log shaped down on the desk. "Rose Gold and Gideon Bealfire...after my late son."

"That's-"

But Charming didn't get to finish because with a cloud of purple smoke and one last shriek of " _TWINS!"_ Rumpelstiltskin was gone. Erin looked down at the brown-log things to see that they were in fact cigars and she rolled her eyes, happy that she was not going to be having twins...when suddenly a thought came to her mind. "Who the hell is Bealfire, I thought his dead sons name was Neal?"

Emma cringed at the words _'dead son,'_ but answered anyway. "That was his Enchanted Forrest name, here he was Neal."

"Oh god...no wonder he changed it," Erin retorted, Emma nodded, but continued to look sad for a long moment. "Hook should change his, to like...Bryan."

David, still in the background, laughed. "He doesn't really look like a Bryan to me."

"Same," Erin laughed, too, and looked over at Emma, who still looked depressed. "So, what did he look like?" She asked. "I mean you're dating Hook now, so he had to've been kind of hot, right?"

Emma gave her a glare, but then stood up, walking over to the desk she and David share. "I keep a picture of him here," she opened a drawer and pulled out a picture.

"You keep a picture of your dead ex in your desk?" Erin asked, as Emma walked back over to her, Erin proceeded to raise her eyebrows ever higher. "Does Hook know that?"

"Yeah," Emma retorted, shoving the picture into Erin's hands. "It's to remember what I'm fighting for..."

"So...not dying isn't good enough, or..?" she said, as she finally looked at the picture. There was a boy in the picture that was so clearly Henry that it jumped out at her right away. But then next to him, in what was obviously Granny's, was a man. "Ew...he looks like a ferret!"

"He does not!" Emma shouted, taking the picture back quickly, and looking at it with a sort of care a mother would, to an ugly duckling. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing..." Erin said. "I'm sorry...he just looks like a weasel. I thought you had better taste is all..."

"He was a good man," Charming chimbed in. "He died a hero... Just because he looks like a wea-"

"DAD!" Emma shouted, Erin couldn't help but laugh. "You're not helping." She looked over at Erin and gave her a dirty look once more. "He wasn't bad!"

"Whatever you want to tell yourself..." Erin teased her. "You're the one who had a baby with him."

* * *

( **A/N:** I would like to put a small disclaimer and talk about a few things. First; I'd like to say that I loved Neal dearly in the show, What's your opinions of Neal? Let me know! I'd really love to know! Also, second; I'm going to answer a very often asked question, 'Is this a CS or Hook/OC story?' The answer is maybe... This story, although focusing right now on Emma and Erin and Hook's drama, is not only about one ship. It will be about many different characters, many different stories and many different ships. For now, as the ending is so far away, the only honest answer I can give is; Don't worry about it, just root for the ships you want to be together, we'll see what happens.)


	18. Chapter 18

**_Season 1. Part 1. Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 18: It's About Time_**

"Abagail?"

Erin rolled her eyes, taking the really, very, second-hand mob and slapped it onto the floor of The Captain's bedchambers, the man himself was sitting in the bed, fully clothed, but looking very determined not to be.

"Priscilla?"

He had been at this for weeks now, and at first it was amusing, you know, annoy The Captain with not telling him your name so he has to try and figure it out, but now it was only annoying Erin. "Why don't you try something more simple?"

"...Lyn?"

"That's almost there, that's my middle name," she gave him a hopeful smile and he ran his hook along his forehead, clearly thinking hard.

"Something with Lyn..." he muttered. "Aslyn?"

"No!" she let out a shout. "Lyn is my middle name, I have a first name!"

"Barbra?"

Erin laughed, shaking her head. "No."

She continued her mopping and The Captain sat quietly for a few moments, watching her. Even though her back was to him now, she could feel his eyes on her. "You know..." he trailed off, in a thoughtful tone, and Erin was almost scared to find out what he was thinking. "I've never met a woman like you."

"Like me?" she asked, as she turned around. He smiled, showing her that he wasn't trying to be offensive.

"So...head-strong, and so against me."

"I'm not against you...anymore," Erin shrugged. "I just think you're a puke half the time. But also that it's all an act to cover up your depression."

He laughed now, at her comment. "And you don't think you can be the woman who can change all that?"

"No," she answered simply. "If I thought that than my head would be as big as yours."

 **XXX**

All day long, every day, as they traveled from their last port to the next, it was as if he couldn't think of anything else, he wouldn't give her a second to breathe. She was almost tempted to hide, but he knew every inch of this boat, so it was too likely he'd find her.

"Gwen?"

"No..."

"Aspin?"

"No...dear lord, no."

"Jennifer?"

"Where the hell did you hear Jennifer from?"

He shrugged. "Can you at least tell me the first letter?"

"Fine," Erin rolled her eyes. "E."

"E..." he muttered, once more. "Elizabeth?"

"I said simple!" Erin was losing her temper. "How is Elizabeth simple?!"

"I-"

But Erin didn't stick around to finish listening to his words, instead she ducked down, below the boat and began cleaning up some of the crews rooms, it was really quite amazing how dirty they made them. She tried to stay clear of The Captain the rest of the day, and cursed herself for having made such a monster. It was getting to be dinner time however, and no matter how she would like to, she could no longer avoid him. She brought him the soup she had made to his office. He was sitting at the desk when she entered.

"E-"

"If you start I'll slap you!" she warned him, as she walked over and placed the tray on his desk. He frowned, looking offended, but said nothing as he looked over the soup in the bowl. "I'm half tempted to just...tell you what it is and move on."

"Could you?" he looked up, eyes perked up once more. "Save both of our energy for more...pleasurable things."

"On second thought, I'd rather die," she retorted. "Sicko!"

"What if we start off fresh?" he offered, pushing away his soup and standing up. "I will tell you my name and you tell me yours, as if we have just met."

"But I already know your name!" Erin fought back. "Hell, I even know your freaking ships name. The Jolly Rodger, because _that's_ not creepy!"

"Well, act like you don't," The Captain walked toward her. "We most definitely got off on the wrong foot back then, we can start anew."

"If we do that then can I leave the boat by myself whenever I want?" she questioned, leaving him to look nervous. all of a sudden. "And can I have my own room...not your room, perv, but my own room. I'm a girl, I deserve that."

"Fine," he mumbled. "But if something-"

"Nothing will happen," she assured him, sticking out her hand for him to shake. "Hello, Mr...?"

"Killian Jones," he took her hand, and she grinned, shaking it.

"Erin Baker..."

" _Erin_ ," The Captain said, softly, with a nod like he had known it all along. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Damn right it will be all yours," she winked and backed away. "Now excuse me, I have to go pick out a room."

"You shouldn't leave so soon," he said, after her, as she backed away and headed for the door. "Have dinner with me?"

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Jones..." she said, in a teasing tone. "You complete stranger, I ate on my last captain's ship. Such a slave driver!"

"Was he now...?" The Captain smirked after her, as she rushed out, feeling those butterflies inside again.

 **XXX**

With her newfound freedoms and room, she found it overly exciting to be visiting yet another dock, it was evening when they pulled in and of course her Captain was going to do his favorite thing. Meanwhile Erin would be going to find the bakery, as that was her favorite thing.

"You could try being sober for awhile, I hear it's pretty cool, you should try it," Erin retorted, as they walked together on the docks, toward the land. They would separate once they reached the fork in the road up ahead, but for now they strolled next to each other.

"Why the bloody devil would I want to be cold and sober?"

"No," she shook her head. "Cool means...I don't know what it means, not cold though."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," he said, blowing off her comment entirely. "Remember not to stay out too late, these are dangerous times here, there are many thief's in the night."

"Fit right in here, don't'cha, Captain?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just protect yourself, find the bakery and then head back to the boat."

"Don't try to act like you're so concerned, if you were...you'd go with me," she retorted, they stopped at the fork and looked at each other. "You're too concerned with getting your drink on."

"I am half tempted to force you back to the boat right now," he told her, she raised a challenging eyebrow at him. "Of course I am concerned for you!"

"Because you don't want to miss a chance of the booty, yeah..." Erin rolled her eyes, turning toward, what she assumed, was the upper town. He bid her farewell, that she did not respond to and started walking. He was such a drunken hypocrite sometimes, it made her sick. It was foolish of her, but she completely blew off his words of worry, too concerned with all the things that The Captain lacked, like self-control. He made her so insane more often than not, and she was pretty sure she did the same to him, so why exactly was he still trying to get in her pants?

 _Because he's a whore,_ she thought bitterly, it had nothing to do with her, or any real feelings for her, because if he had any he wouldn't have left her side. If there was at all a chance she could get hurt he would be there, yet he wasn't, he would never be. Erin was quite sure she would never have anyone who just simply cared about her, at least never again. Her sister had once been that, but these days Erin had only herself. And she could do it, she would be fine, she had gotten through this all so far, she could do it.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she walked right passed the bakery and just started roaming around this random town, paying no mind to the shivering old lady that went passed her twice, no mind to the men sneaking up behind her, not until they were right behind her and held a knife up to her throat. She gasped and backed up, away from them.

"You look knew here," the one said, in a grough voice. "We don't get new comers. What's in your pockets?!"

"I don't have any pockets, _Severus_!" she retorted, darkly. Referring to the man's long black, very dirty, hair. The other one growled, he looked like he was part dog, with all the white, shaggy hair. "Why don't you train your animal instead of bothering defenseless woman?"

"She smells rich!" the other one said, in a high-pitched voice. "Shake'er down!"

"Don't you dare shake me down!" Erin yelled, backing up, but found she was stuck, in between the walls the of the buildings behind her. "DON'T YOU TWO HAVE SOMEWHERE ELSE TO BE?"!

"Pa, get me the muzzle."

"Pa, don't you dare get him that muzzle, or I will slap a bitch so hard!"

Pa didn't listen, Pa pulled something from out his pants and Erin let out a yell, at the slimy, green hanky. Now, being shoved toward her mouth. "MMMHMMM, NOOOO!" She yelled through her teeth, completely helpless, how the hell was she going to get out of this one?

Suddenly a very long, very silver thing was shoved between both these idiots heads, and a voice made her heart jump with relief. "Back away from her!" he said, the two listened, looking very surprised. "Or lose your heads."

"Pa!" the one that looked like a grease-monkey said. "I reckon he's a pirate!"

The other, Pa, took in a very deep breath with one nostril and nodded. "Smells like 'em."

"I don't like no pirates in my town!"

"Is that right?" The Captain nodded, looking smugly between the pair. "I can bet your wives disagree."

"You dog!" The that looked like a dog yelled, which Erin thought was rather rich. And then lunged at her Captain, clearly taking him off guard, and they went slamming into the ground. They wrestled for a few moments, until the dog man took his nasty dirty fingernails and clawed them down The Captain's face.

"Yeah, get'em, Pa!"

"Shut the hell up, Bitch!" Erin shouted, clocking him suddenly, right in the face. He went down and out like a light. This seemed to distract the other and The Captain was able to knock him off and scurry to his feet. "Come on," she said, grabbing his arm, pulling him toward the way they had came. "Let's go."

He didn't listen, instead, leaned over, picked up his fallen sword and pointed it toward the man. "Oh no...please, I-"

"Captain...?" Erin had never seen him like this, he was stone cold, eyes narrowed, like he had never seen such a disgraceful sight before. "Captain...!"

"You deserve what you get!" He yelled, lunging forward, and toward the man, making Erin lose her grip on his arm. "Attacking a woman."

"And you're so much better...pirate?" The dog man taunted him. "No more honor than my toenail!"

"I will make you pay!" The Captain growled. Erin was starting to get very worried now.

"Let's just go, it's fine..." Erin tried, but he didn't listen, she reached out, not sure what do to. He stepped forward more. "Killain Jones, I am telling you to get your ass moving!"

"Better listen to the girly, Pirate," he growled, as his son began to moan on the ground. "Bet she's one of your many sluts, eh? Bet you rea-"

The Captain's hand was wrapped around the man's throat now, pulling him closer. "Do not speak of her that way!" he growled so low, Erin could barely hear him. The Dog Man whimpered and stammered, eyes growing big as his air pipe was blocked. "She is much more than that-"

"CAPTAIN!" Erin yelled, but it did nothing, he wasn't listening. Panicked, she lunged forward and grabbed his hook. "CAPTAIN HOOK, NOW!" Her scream seemed to pull him out of his trance, and he dropped the man, turning back to her, blinking a few extra times, she smiled at him. "Can we go, please?"

 **XXX**

They were back on the boat, drinking and bakeries forgotten, they stood in his office, where she dabbed a damp cloth on the scratch on his face. They didn't speak,they hadn't the whole way back, and up until this point. She broke it, she just had to say something. She didn't know what to say, nothing felt right, or like enough.

"Thanks..." she said simply, causing his eyes to move over to her, rather than the random spot on the wall. They were very blue, his eyes, more so than she had ever noticed before, and his eyelids closed slowly, when her fingers brushed the skin around the cut. "Thanks," she repeated, softer this time. "For...saving me."

He smiled. "You hardly have to thank me for that," he said, but then seemed to change his tune, the gentleness of the moment gone, with his usual bravado. "But perhaps you can try to find a way to thank me...perhaps with a kiss?"

"I'm sure you'd just love that, but it-"

"Aye," he interrupted, with a grin. She sighed, frustrated, because she just wanted to have a real moment with him, and yet this was all he thinks about. Everyday, constantly. And alright fine. **Fine**. If that's what he wanted, _fine_. She dropped the towel on the desk, looked at him, still looking smug. And now she was nervous, she had never kissed anyone before. And yes, that was sad, but the truth, she had been sheltered. But not now, here she was in front of, in all honesty, a very hot man, who was asking for a kiss, jokingly or not, Erin didn't know nor care.

And she was scared, but grabbed his face in her hands, not giving herself time to think about it, and catching him off guard, for the second time that night, and then she pulled him down, to her level, and closer...so much closer, and, with one more, silent, deep breath, she mashed her lips into his.

It took him a second to respond, in that second she felt...well, she felt so many things. Even more scared than before, stupid, very stupid, but also something else, something she had never felt before...but then, he was kissing her back. Arms wrapping around her middle, pulling her, hand and hook going everywhere he could manage to put them. And that, whatever it was she was feeling, was going crazy, circling, exploding, dancing inside of her. But she had to pull away, she couldn't take anymore.

And when she did, she stared at him, almost like she couldn't believe she had done that. His blue eyes fluttered open, and he smirked, "About bloody time, Love."

And that was just it, she supposed, it was all over.

* * *

( **A/N:** There will only be two more parts after this of season 1 part 1. It will then move into season 1 part 2, I've taken a few days off from writing, but I am currently working on season 2! I'm very excited to be moving on with this story. Hope you enjoyed! This was one of my favorite CP (Characters Past) chapters to write.)


	19. Chapter 19

**_Season 1. Part 1. Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 19: The End Of The Beginning_**

Erin woke up to the sun glaring onto the water, and bouncing the light into the window and into her eyes. She growled, because she didn't want to get up and make breakfast for the crew, they were running out of eggs anyway, and what can you make with no eggs? But then a soft snore next to her made her remember, she was off duty, off duty of everything until further notice...because she was The Captain's hoe now. And no matter how it sounded, it really wasn't so bad, in fact...though it pained her to admit, she wanted no other job.

It hadn't been smooth sailing, at first, the kisses were nice, yes, but Erin wasn't exactly easy, it took countless nights of arguing, and trying to push him away before she eventually gave up, as she started to notice was a trend with him. She always gave in. And maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, maybe she was just being stuck up...or a pushover, she was going to stick with that one, even if he still didn't know what it means.

The Captain let out a yawn, and she looked over to be met with a smile. He really was sweet when he wasn't being a whore. It took less and less to get him to talk now, and that's what she liked most, hearing his stories and about people that mattered to him. Like, Liam, his brother, and Milah, his ex. Though, she would never tell him, she liked hearing stories about Milah least. It wasn't so much that Erin was jealous of her...she was dead, so already Erin was winning, it was just the thought of a mother leaving her son that got to her. Erin never really thought about having kids, she especially didn't want them with Captain Hook over here, but she could never see herself ever choosing a piece of ass over them... Hell, not even a dog. Dogs were fluffy, no man could give her that.

"You're not fluffy," she looked over at him again, he looked confused back.

"Is that another one of your terms I don't understand?" He asked, because sometimes he was a cute doofus, and made her smile. "Like cool?"

She laughed. "No."

"Then I'm confused, Love."

"Always," she wrapped her arms around his bare chest and closed her eyes. "What if we just don't get up today?"

"I have to, I'm afraid," he explained, though contently played with the tips of her hair, and made no move to get up. "We will be docked by midday, and I have business to attend to in the tavern."

"If this business is getting drunk!"

"It's not," he laughed. "I will be meeting a man there, you are welcomed to join me, Love."

 **XXX**

She did join him, though she didn't want to. She came, mostly, to keep the other bimbos at bay. He was hers now, and although he assured her he cared for no one else, not for months now, she was very used to his lines. The tavern was very dull, there was some chick on a table singing and Erin thought, briefly, that even she could do better than that. She turned back to the table and frowned at the conversation, The Captain was in very pirate, bargain mode with this guy, about a way to kill The Dark One. Now, Erin had heard a few things about this Dark One before, but she never let him dwell on it too much, it seemed too dangerous, and stupid. He was a bad person, her Captain didn't need to sink to that level.

It was around this time that Erin noticed a very small, blue light dancing outside the window. She looked around and no one else seemed to notice it. It was like it was calling her, taunting her...

She stood up, excused herself, and walked outside. There was nothing there. Erin glared daggers at the ground, she been seeing things?

"Hello, Erin," said a voice behind her, suddenly, and she jumped. "There is no need to be afraid."

Erin whipped around, and there was a woman standing there, dressed all in blue. "Who the hell are you?"

"You mean what?" She asked. "I'm a fairy, and I am here to give you a message."

"A message?" Erin asked, confused. "How do you know who I am?"

"Yes," she said, ignoring the second part of Erin's question. "The message is; _There will come a time when Killian Jones' presence will double in your life. You must be vigilant, trust yourself, you will know what is best."_

"What?" Erin demanded. "What does that mean?"

"I'm afraid that's all I have for you," she turned to leave, but instead, grew smaller and smaller, until all Erin could see was that same blue light from the window. "Good luck,"

And she was gone, leaving Erin confused, out in the cold, night air.

 **XXX**

Erin excused herself from the Tavern after that, something about it being dull and she would rather be on the boat than here, most of her words went unnoticed, so her current level of panic went right along with it. Maybe it was just her, but she didn't normally have random...fairies? Or whatever she was, come up to her and tell her things about herself, it just wasn't her norm. Though, she wasn't from here, maybe this was just what was done...

When The Captain returned, late, as she figured he would be. She waited for him in his bedroom, when he came in, he noticed her in one of the chairs by his table. He looked at her, probably waiting to get told off for being out so late, his eyes widened.

"Do you know anything about fairies?"

And when she asked that, he relaxed. "Many."

"You know fairies?" she asked, as he walked further into the room and fell into the bed, without taking off any bit of his clothes, a strange feat for him. "Do you know a blue fairy?"

"Aye, I know many a fairy," he said, though his voice was muffled by his hand over his face. "The Blue Fairy is the most well known. Why do you ask?"

He sat up and looked at her, curiously. It was at this point that it came to be quite a problem for her to open her mouth, an odd thing for her, almost as odd as The Captain going into bed with clothes on. "Just wondering..."

He twerked his eyebrows in her direction and stood up, removing his belt, seamlessly with only one hand and a hook. "My visit to the tavern was very fruitful," he started, looking over at her once more. "No matter how dull for you, Love. Dakotah says he knows a way to destroy The Dark One..."

"I don't know why you keep going on about this," Erin sighed, annoyed with herself for not telling him the truth, and with how easily he blew off fairies. "I know he killed Milah, he is a bad person. But that doesn't mean you should be, too."

"With all respect, Love, you wouldn't understand, you never lost anyone," he told her, pirate-y jacket thrown aside now, and vest undone. "You never watched the love of your life die right before your eyes, and you are powerless to do anything but watch. You haven't a clue what that is like."

"I don't, you're right, but maybe you should try letting it go..."

"Letting it go?" The Captain laughed darkly. "No, for as long as I am alive, my heart will yearn for Milah. For my love..."

"Oh...well...that's nice," Erin said, standing up. "I guess I'll just see myself out then."

"What do you mean?" he asked, eyes following her, but did not move, to go after her.

"I just thought you know...maybe you were starting to feel something more for me than just a regular booty call, I see I was wrong," Erin shrugged. "It's fine, I don't care."

The Captain seemed to understand now, his mistake, though, it was too late in Erin's eyes. "Oh, no..." he stepped over the clothes he had tossed on the floor and walked nearer to her, she backed away from him. "I love Milah with all of my heart, but that hardly means I feel nothing-"

"I don't want to hear it," Erin shook her head. Though, now his arms were around her, and all hope was lost once more. "You know...I lost people too, they might not be dead, but I'll never see them again. And somehow I feel like that's worse, I'm just stuck with you and this boat, and..." She was crying now, which she did all the time, but never around him. Somehow it made her feel weaker when she cried in front of him. "...and all of this means nothing to you."

"Of course it does," he insisted. "I care for you very deeply. I wouldn't put up with your cheek if I didn't." Erin rolled her teary eyes at that comment and shrugged his words off, he was just trying to dig himself out of this grave. "I will prove it to you, I will help you find your family. Reunite you with them."

"Ha," Erin muttered, laying her head down on his shoulder, a liar he may be, but at least he was comfortable. "My family are in another world...another time."

"And you think I won't be able to find them?" he asked her. " I have traveled worlds before, Love. I will bring you home to them, I promise you that."

 **XXX**

Erin supposed she had been wrong about her Captain, which she so rarely was, but this once she had been. Ever since he had promised to help her find her family he had all but given up on his thoughts of revenge on The Dark One, and started instead making plans, and meeting people who might help them travel between realms. It warmed Erin's heart to see him so devoted to something that involved her, she was beginning to think he really did have feelings for her, if never as strong as his feelings for Milah, maybe Erin could learn to live with that. It wasn't as if he was seeing anyone else, or even spoke of anyone else, if Erin too, had such a great love, maybe she would talk about them, too. As a way to keep their memory alive. Not that Erin really wanted to keep Milah's memory alive, she still didn't like her...

After weeks of planning and negotiating on her Captain's part, they were still no closer to finding a way to bring Erin home, and she could tell it was starting to weigh heavily on his mind. He wanted so much to prove himself to her, which she found sweet, but also kind of worrisome. It was then, in a tavern, waiting for The Captain to finish talking with another man, who would only lead them down a dead-end, most likely, that she over heard two guys talking.

"I know what they say about The Dark One," the shorter of the two were saying. "But he helped my mom's corn, 'course a few of our chickens died after, but what's a few chickens next to our livelihood?"

"You actually saw The Dark One? How?" The taller asked, sounding horror-struck, but also impressed. "What was he like?"

" You know how, we just stood outside and me Dad called his name three times. He was shorter than I thought he'd be, he shined too..."

"What did he say?"

"All magic comes with a price, asked us if we were sure. When my Ma said yes, he giggled."

"Sounds...-"

 _Weird_ , Erin thought, as she listened, very closely.

"My parents were so happy they had me deliver chickens to his castle, I didn't make it that close...protection I guess, I hung upside down for two days, but I hope he got them."

"Everyone's scared of him, but he sounds alright to me."

"He is, Mate, he Is..."

The two left right after that, after they finished their drinks, tried to flirt with the barmaid and got turned down almost instantly, and the shorter of the two tripped on the stool he had been sitting on, they were gone. And that left Erin thinking about the conversation she overheard. She knew her Captain hated him, but _he_ was the one that stole the man's wife, so maybe it was possible that The Dark One really wasn't so bad after all. She jumped up now, and ran outside, This wasn't so much for herself anymore, she wanted to help her Captain prove himself, because she cared about him, and maybe loved him...maybe, she didn't know. All she knew is this could work.

"Dark One?" she whispered, as she walked near a well, and stopped, she called that name two more times and nothing happened. She frowned. Now, she knew he had another name, only it was rather hard to say. "Um...Rumpelstiltskin?" She took a deep breath, saying it two more times. "This is so dumb..."

There was a poof, of purple smoke, and then, before her stood a man, whom sparkled more than Edward Cullen. "You called, Dearie?" he asked, holding his hands in a odd position in front of himself, and looked her up and down, eagerly. "Oh...you're new here. _I like it!_ "

"Um...I need your help," she started, not sure how to go about this. He giggled, in a high-pitched sort of way, and clapped his hands together.

"That's what they always say," he said, excitedly. "But tell me, Dearie. _Why_...should I help _you_?"

"Because I asked?"

"Hm," he muttered, looking her over. "Well, I might be interested. For the right price... _of course_."

"Right," Erin stood nervously in front of him, he wasn't a very big man, but she could feel the power surrounding him. "I want to go home, but I need...a way, my Captain said there are beans that you can travel into other worlds with."

"Did he now?" Rumpelstiltskin giggled again. "There certainly are, but they are very rare. _If_...I had one, what makes you think I would give it to you?"

"I don't know..." Erin muttered, getting annoyed now, he liked to go around in circles, and she didn't see it being helpful in the long run. And now she was starting to worry about what her Captain would say, if he dare found out where she got this bean from, if she even did get it. Which, seemed unlikely.

"Lucky for you," Rumpelstiltskin continued on. "I have one." Moving his hand around, in his sparkly palm, appeared a bean the size of a kidney bean. _"But it's gonna cost ya!"_

"What's the price?" she asked, looking from the bean up, into the man's clouded eyes. She wished she hadn't though, because it felt like he was seeing into her mind. She looked away again, now at the well they were standing next to.

"I'll let you know when the times right, Dearie," he wiggled his fingers at her, and placed the bean in her hand. "We have a deal?"

"I...-yes?" she muttered, he giggled one more time, and then disappeared, in a cloud of purple smoke. She stood rooted, the bean dancing in her fingers. Had she really just made a deal with The Dark One?

 **XXX**

"I can hardly believe you managed this," The Captain spoke, they stood on the deck of the boat now, magic bean in his hand. Erin watched him, scared to tell him the truth, scared of what would happen next.

"I told you, I started talking to the Barmaid, and she said her father had one, and she...gave it to me," Erin explained her lie, once more, The Captain nodded, turning toward her now, with a smile.

"I suppose this means you can go home now."

"Yeah, I-" but the thought stopped her, bringing more dread to her already worried body. In all this time he had talked about her going home it never dawned on her, and by the look he was now giving her, a sad, puppy-dog look, he hadn't thought about this either, once she went home...she would have to leave him. And she wasn't sure she wanted to do that. Yes, it was true he got on her nerves, and he was a bit of an idiot, but...

"Tomorrow morning!" he announced, pocketing the bean, and coming over to her, pulling her into an embrace, and throwing off any thoughts she had been thinking of prior. "We shall spend one more night together."

"Of course we will, pervert," she muttered, half heartedly. She almost wanted something to go wrong, for The Dark One to have tricked her and it not work, come morning. The Captain smirked, leaning in for a kiss, which she returned. How could she leave him? After all this time on this boat? It just didn't seem possible.

* * *

( **A/N:** This is the last in the past chapter, the rest will all be in the present...until we get into season two!)


	20. Chapter 20

**_Season 1. Part 1. Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 20: In Coming._**

Erin was off work yet again, this time due to the fact that she just wasn't feeling that well the last few days. She was coming to the end of her pregnancy, and it was really starting to kick her backside. She and Hook were sitting on her bed...well, she was in it, and he was sitting on the corner, whilst disusing baby names.

"I thought you decided on Rachel?" he asked, and Erin laughed, covering her face with the blanket.

"No, Henry decided on Rachel, I told him that's a great baby name...for his own kid."

"So, you're-"

But whatever it was, Hook was about to say, was lost entirely by the ringing of Hook's phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and fumbled with it for a second, before handing it off to her. "What am I going to do with this?" she asked, looking down at the screen to see it was Regina. She answered it anyway. "Hello, Hooker Jones' baby mama here?"

"Erin?" Regina replied, on the other end, tarty. "So, you will answer someone else's phone but not your own?"

"You tried calling me?" Erin asked, looking around for her own phone, but didn't see it. "Yeah...didn't hear it. My pregnancy brain makes me forget where I put things."

"And obviously how to hear things," Regina retorted. "Either way, I would like you and Hook to come over to my house, I have an exercise I want to try."

"Okay." Regina hung up on her end, and Erin did the same, looking over at Hook, whom had been watching her. "That was Regina."

"Aye, I gathered that."

"She wants us to come over, so you can try an exercise or something..."

"Somehow, I'm not looking forward to that."

 **XXX**

Regina opened the door to her house, looking ever so impassionate, as she pulled them inside. "If it didn't work with Henry, it will just have to work with someone else," Regina said, shoving a clipboard and a pen into Hook's hand. "Write down all the people who you hate, or who hate you, and we will see how many of them are in Storybrooke."

"That might take awhile..." Hook looked down at the piece of paper and frowned, Regina nodded, however.

"I figured."

She led them to her sitting room, where Hook sat down in a big, red, arm chair, and Erin was offered a sofa. But, she didn't stay, instead, she followed Regina up her stairs, to a part of the house Erin had never been in before, and into Regina's bedroom. Her eyes were everywhere, to the big bed, with red, Aston* sheets, to the dark wood dressers, to the vanity near her bathroom door.

"I'm expecting guests tonight," Regina explained, as she picked up, two black Pearl earnings off one of the dressers. Erin nodded, wondering over to the vanity to look at it more closely. "Rumple and Belle, they're bringing over their babies. They had twins..."

"I know, he came into the station and told us," Erin said, eyes locked on a fake hand protruding from the wood, with many big, flashy rings on it. One with a black diamond caught her eye. "Who did you kill for this?"

"No one," Regina retorted, walking over and picking up the ring. "It was a gift..."

"Yeah right," Erin teased, she wasn't trying to be mean or anything, and she figured Regina knew that. "So, seriously, who'd you kill?"

Regina gave her a dark look in return, and looked back at the ring. "Why don't you go back downstairs and relax before you explode?"

Erin listened, mostly because was tired, but also knew when to take a hint. Regina shut the door behind her and Erin waddled down the stairs. Hook was still writing down names and muttering to himself when she entered the living room. She plopped down on the couch and laid down, propping herself up on her left arm.

"Draw me like one of you'd French girls," she stated, with a smirk and a wiggle of an eyebrow. Hook looked up, confused.

"What?"

"Ugh," she groaned, tiredly. "You never get my references!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Love."

"It's about a movie about a boat, too. You should like that!"

"If it's not about pirates, then I can't say I care much," Hook retorted with a snip in his voice. "You're distracting me."

Erin wanted to retort back, with something snotty, but didn't get the chance, because Regina had returned, wearing a red, tight, dress now. She looked at both of them and sighed."How is it going?"

"I'm nearly done," Hook said, giving a small glare in Erin's direction.

"Good," Regina replied, and then left, heading for her kitchen. Erin, annoyed with him, got up with some struggle, and followed her. She found Regina cutting an apple in the kitchen.

"Well, that's scary."

"This one isn't dangerous, everyone loves my apple turnovers."

Erin nodded, but she really wasn't feeling good all of a sudden, she placed a hand on her belly, because it felt like the little one was doing jumping jacks in there.

"Erin,what's the matter..?" Regina asked, dropping the knife after only cutting one apple.

"I don't know..." Erin gulped, and ever so suddenly it felt like the floodgates of hell had opened.

 **XXX**

Hook came rushing in, once Regina started yelling about her kitchen floor and to 'just breathe," easier said than done, Erin could assure her.

"Erin!" Hook yelled now, too, panic in his eyes, and written so clearly on his face. "Is this it? Is it time?"

"I think...yeah."

Erin gave him a small smile of encouragement, so naturally, of course the next thing she wanted to hear was; "I have to call Emma!" Hook pulled out his phone and held it to his ear, meanwhile Erin was restraining herself, not to slap him. "Damn it, she has to be so hard headed and not answer my calls!"

"Why are you calling Emma?!" Regina demanded. "Let's just take her to Doctor Whale!"

"Oh hell no!" Erin retorted. "I'm going to New York to have my baby!"

"That's hours away!" Regina reminded.

"I don't care..."

 **XXX**

Emma did end up answering, when Regina called her, and it was a race to the hospital, one that started off okay, but ended being very, very painful for Erin, indeed. But it was all over, she was checked in and Hook, who, at least smartly on Henry's part for brining it, wore his fake hand and didn't leave her side the entire time. Henry, Emma and Regina, too, all waited in the waiting room. It was truly not many hours after arriving at the hospital, that Erin gave birth, though she remembered very little of it, due to pain medication and the overwhelming-ness of it all, to a healthy, seven pound, two once baby girl.

She was a mother now, Erin was a mother, and somehow it just didn't feel real, it couldn't be...not yet. But there that baby was, placed in her arms by a nurse, blue eyes and dark hair like her father. She was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen in all her life. And now Erin was weeping, she felt so crazy, so detached from the world, only thing keeping her there was this baby.

"What would you like to name her?" The Doctor asked.

And it came to Erin, so suddenly, even though she hadn't thought of it before. "Aslyn," she said softly, looking down at this bundle of joy, it felt right. "Aslyn Milah Jones."

The Doctor scurried from the room, and that just left Erin, Hook and their baby...also a nurse too, but she didn't matter. Erin was too enamored, too in shock that this was hers. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

"Milah Jones?" Hook asked, and Erin looked up, nodding slowly. Hook smiled. "I assumed the baby would take your last name-"

"You're her dad..." Erin looked from him to the baby. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

"You're her dad..." Erin repeated. And there was no denying it, if not by appearances alone, the way she sank into his arms when Erin handed her over, it was clear as day. "Look, she likes you."

Hook let out a soft sort of chortle. "Unlike her mother..."

"Ah, well..." Erin grinned, watching them. "Sometimes."

 **XXX**

Hook ran off to tell everyone else the good news, but not before placing the baby back in Erin's arms. He said he would be right back, but it was Henry who turned up, looking very excited, but also nervous, talking in a whisper and generally acted like he had never seen a baby before, even though his grandparents had one.

"I gotta go tell my mom!" Henry exclaimed, as he ran out, and Erin couldn't ask which one, because he was already gone before the words came out. Everyone seemed so busy, rather than Erin, whom felt dizzy and tired. She wanted to nap, but was afraid to, while holding the baby, she just hoped Hook came back soon...

Just as she thought this though, the opened once more, but it wasn't Hook, or even Henry, it was Emma. She looked pale and almost as tired as Erin felt. Erin wasn't sure what to say as Emma walked to the end of the bed, and stared at them both.

"You can't have him," Emma spoke, softly, but also with a hint of a threat mixed in. "You might've had his kid, but you can't have him."

"I don't want him..." Erin trailed off, confused, and also a little offended. She figured she would be more so, if not so medicated.

"I'm not stupid, I have a kid, eventually one of you will want to give it a try for her," Emma said, meeting her eye, proving she was serious. "And when you do...watch your back."

She left then, without saying another word, leaving Erin behind confused and highly peeved. Was that really necessary? No, there was no reason why Erin and Hook couldn't just be friends and raise their daughter together. Erin was so pissed, she just wanted Hook to come back, so she could yell at him. But once again, when the door opened, it wasn't Hook, it was The Doctor.

"I have her birth certificate here, for you to sign," he said in a odd tone, as he set it on the tray-table. "Excuse me, Dear, for asking. Are you involved with the Mob?"

"What, no?!"

"Ah, I see...well, I was just speaking with the father outside and he said he was...a pirate," The Doctor spoke, nervously, sputtering almost, like he was afraid for his life. "I just assumed-"

Erin literally face-palmed at the word _'pirate.'_ She sighed deeply, "No, he's just an idiot."

 **XXX**

It was only a few weeks later that Erin was back to work. She had to make a living to support her baby. Whom, yes, was fussy during the night, but Erin had learned to time it right, and she hardly effected her sleeping schedule anymore. Erin seemed to sink right into parenthood, at least so far. Being back to work might bring up a new challenge, but Erin could face them, she knew she could.

"Good morning, David!" Erin said, walking into the station, lugging the car seat in her arms, with her sleeping baby girl inside. She really didn't trust Hook to watch her alone yet. Maybe she was still afraid he would hook her, or get drunk and fall asleep, and really the list went on.

"Morning, Erin," he replied, dropping the paper he was looking at, to focus on her. "Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?"

"I feel great," Erin retorted, as she did the previous night, when he asked her that, too. The curse of living across from your boss.

"I know, but just to be safe I asked Hook to come with you...just for today," he added the last part, once he noticed the look on her face. "It can't hurt."

"What's Killian doing outside, Dad?" There came in Emma, and when she noticed Erin there she frowned. "...oh."

"I asked him to go on patrol with Erin," Charming explained, and the look that formed on Emma's face was priceless. One of pure distaste and anger. She left the room once more, in a huff. David, however, stood rooted, looking very solemn now. "She learned that look from her mother..."

Erin retreated outside, to leave David to deal with Emma. She really wasn't sure why Emma was freaking out so much now that the baby was here, it was stupid, because nothing was going to happen between her and Hook. Erin placed Aslyn Into the back of the car and stood up in time to see Hook walk over. They didn't say anything as they both got in the car, Erin in the drivers seat, and they took off. The subject of Emma was thick between them, but neither said anything, as they drove around. It was the usual mayhem of Storybrooke traffic that made Erin feel like home. People were driving too fast, parking where they shouldn't... And there was Rumpelstiltskin jay-walking as ever.

Hook huffed, annoyed by The Dark One's pressance, as Erin pulled up next to him and rolled down the window. "Back at it again, Mr. Gold..."

He stopped and shrugged. "I hear congratulations are in order...?"

"Yeah," Erin replied, smugly, shrugging herself. "A nice baby gift would be a drop or two of your blood...just saying."

"That is very unlikely to happen, Dearie," he replied, with a greasy smile. Erin rolled her eyes.

"Thought so..." she hit the gas and the car took off, and as the car drove off, she turned to look at Hook. "Well, it was worth a try..."

* * *

( **A/N:** This is the final part of part 1. There will be part 2, and then season 2, but I'm going to take a break from updating this story for a week, not permanently of course. However, I'm working on other things that I want to post and that's taking up most of my writing time. Will Be back soon with another update!)


	21. Chapter 21

( A/N: I am back writing this again. When I first started posting this story I said it was a AU to season 6, well...it still is and now season 7, too, because at least my story continues the main characters story, and doesn't do...whatever it is that is happening in season 7 right now, not to say I am not engjoying it, it's just weird. And I didn't feel like the main cast's story should be over yet, I'm not satisfied with that idea, no one can ever just live in a world of bliss and 'happily ever after,' so, maybe this is my protest just a little bit.)

* * *

 ** _Season 1. Part 2. Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 21: Changed._**

Erin woke up to a feisty _Waaah_ , one that clearly said, ' _Get up, Hoe, I'm hungry.'_ And Erin did. Opening her eyes to the bright sunlight and morning dust in her apartment flying around. She ran over to the fridge, grabbed a bottle and greeted her baby with the baby voice that she typically used when Aslyn was in a bad mood. Aslyn herself, had grown very much over the last three months, she was fed well, used too many diapers, and saved doing all the cute stuff for when her daddy was around.

Erin finished feeding Aslyn her bottle, and as usual, got her dressed and ready first, before she began on her self. Erin had to work today, so put on her deputy outfit, then packed Aslyn away in her car seat and walked across the hall to the Charming's. Erin knocked three times, like she always did.

"Come in," came Snow's voice, and Erin pushed open the door. Setting the baby on the table, Erin took a deep breath, smelling the yeast in the room. "French toast," Snow answered her unasked question, with a cheery smile. "David's upstairs getting ready."

Erin nodded, taking a seat at the kitchen table. This had become an everyday occurrence. She would eat Breakfast with the Charming's, and then her and David would go to work. Sometimes Snow would even watch Aslyn, not today, however, because Hook would be taking her when Erin went on lunch.

"Good morning!" David announced himself, coming down the stairs, carrying their baby, who had grown in the last months, even more than Aslyn had. He plopped him into his highchair and walked around the counter to kiss his wife. Ten minutes later they were sitting down for breakfast.

"Anything interesting planned at the station today?" Snow asked, spooning applesauce into her baby's mouth. Charming shrugged.

"No," he answered. "Just a normal day...I hope. You never know in Storybrooke. It might be the day the next insane villain wants to kill us."

"I'm sure it won't be," Snow gave David an alarmed look, and set down the spoon she had been feeding her son.

"If that happens I'm taking my kid and getting the hell out of here," Erin stated. Though, then shoved almost a whole French toast piece into her mouth. David nodded.

"That's the smartest thing to do."

"Don't listen to him, Erin," Snow said, almost in a scolding voice. "He's just being...-"

"Himself?" Erin offered, with a teasing smile in Charming's direction .

"Yes," Snow answered, with a bit of a smile of her own.

"I'm not saying anything," David responded, with a urrgant sense about it. "I'm just saying it's been awhile..."

 **XXX**

Once they got into work that morning, Emma ignored Erin's existence, as usual, and looked very put-upon when Aslyn got a bit fussy from being in the car seat too long for her liking. And yeah, maybe it was a bit annoying to hear a baby cry when you're trying to work, but she's only three months old and the cutest damn baby in all the world, so Emma really shouldn't complain that much.

It was right after this, however, that Erin packed up and headed out on patrol. Erin thought it was a good day so far, even with Emma's side glares and David's conspiracy theories, she had already given Grumpy-Ass Leroy three parking violations and one parking ticket to an Old Lady with too many kids. By lunch Erin was in a wonderful mood.

"Hello, Hooky-Baby, how are ya?!" She announced as she walked in Granny's and found him at one of the booths. The look he gave her told her Hooky-Baby was less than great. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he retorted, standing up, and taking the car seat from her. He placed it on his side of the booth and sat back down. Erin sat as well, looking at him. He grinned at his daughter and tickled her chin, like he always did, to get her to smile. It seemed to cheer him up a little bit. That is, until he looked back up at Erin, and the frown was back.

"Serious, what's with your face?" Erin demanded. "You look like someone just cut off your other hand."

"I had words with Emma this morning."

"And I'm guessing these words weren't, ' _I love you, let's practice making babies?'_ "

"Not...not at all," Hook explained, with a sad pout. "She's being insufferable. She acts as if I've wronged her in some way for having a child...I never dreamed I was going to have. And I wouldn't change having her for the world. Feeling that way apparently means I haven't changed."

"That's stupid," Erin offered, lamely. Hook didn't seem to care, not now that he had someone to vent to.

"That's all I do for this bloody woman is change..." He muttered. "I once gave up my ship for her...my bloody ship!"

"And everyone knows how much you love your boat..."

"Bloody right!" Hook retorted. "And do you think she remembers that? Remembers any of the bloody things I've done for her? No..."

"She was probably just angry when she said that..."

"You're right," Hook nodded, picking up the menu and pretending to read it. Erin could tell he was pretending, because his eyes weren't moving. "But why should that make a difference?"

"I don't know..."

 **XXX**

Lunch with Hook turned out to make Erin feel worse than she had in a long time. She knew this wasn't her fault, it wasn't her fault she had Hook's baby, and as much as she would like to drive back to the police station and tell Emma off, she knew that the two needed to work their issues out on their own. It wasn't her place to get involved. However, now Erin felt terrible and had no one. Erin's one ticket out of boredom was spending the night with Hook. Which meant Erin would only have her TV for company...which used to suit her just fine, so, she was really confused why that upset her so now.

A half an hour after she got home, or maybe even less, she found herself knocking on The Charming's door. And who pulled it open was Henry, and smiled big, when he saw Erin there.

"Hi," Henry said, moving to let her in. "Are you here for dinner? Grandma's still cooking."

"I wasn't really invited but I-"

"I was just looking at the book," Henry continued talking, ignoring her, as he shut the door behind her. "I was trying to find you in it."

"Oh...I don't think I-"

"Oh, hey, Erin!" Snow cut her off now, entering the room from the upstairs. "You made it! I just called David to see if you wanted to come over for dinner, he said you left early. Everything okay?"

Erin shrugged, to be honest, she felt depressed and lonely, but didn't want to say it out loud. "Just tired."

"I'm sure...with a new born baby, you are," Snow headed back over to her stove and looked at the pots and pans she had there. Erin nodded, but the answer was really no, she wasn't that tired because of Aslyn. Instead of dwelling on what did make her tired, like Hook, for instance, Erin sat down at the table with Henry, and looked at the book over his shoulder.

"So, this is The Great Big Book Of Everything, huh?" Erin asked, looking down at a picture of Snow with long hair. "Hook told me a little about it."

"Yeah," Henry nodded. "I can't find you though, I figured it would be before they were in it," He pointed to a picture of his grandfather. "But I didn't see you. I'll just have to keep looking."

"I doubt I'm there, I'm not from there, I'm not even sure how I got there, or when I was there... Before Hook went to Neverland, that's all I know," Erin explained, but Henry still continued to turn pages, looking intently. "Who's that?" She asked after a little while. "I haven't seen them here."

"That's Princess Aurora and her baby," Henry answered. "They still live in The Enchanted Forest."

"Oh...well, isn't she just a hoe," Erin retorted, and had already lost interest. She stood up and watched Snow stir something in a pot, instead. "Need help?"

"Not right now," Snow answered. "I could just use a little more-"

"HERE YOU ARE!" Henry suddenly shouted, making Erin turn back around, in a sudden worry.

"You found her?" Snow asked, forsaking her cooking thoughts and coming around the counter. Erin and Snow both, stood behind Henry, looking over his shoulder at the picture. It was there, bright as day, and all so clear, a picture of Erin in that god-awful green dress Hook bought her, and the two kissing like teens.

"Whose the hoe now?"

"Henry!" Snow snapped at him. Henry laughed at his grandmother's distaste in him. But Erin ignored them, staring down at the picture, it made her feel rather uncomfortable, but also even more sad.

"Where was I at in there?" She chose to focus on, instead of the lump in her chest.

"Before them, like I said," he pointed, with a lazy thumb, toward his grandmother.

"But you already looked there, I thought you said?"

"The book is always changing," Henry shrugged, like he didn't see a problem with this.

"It's a book, it can't just...change when it wants to."

"It does for me, I'm the Author," Henry explained. "And it's not just a book...it's a story."

 **XXX**

Erin was sleepy, Snow had fed her way too many tacos, and now she was dragging her lazy ass across the hall, back to her apartment. She fumbled with the keys, before she remembered she didn't lock it. She pushed open the door and walked in, she threw the keys on the counter and almost kicked off her shoes when something caught her eye. In the shadowy, darkness of her apartment, she almost missed it. The figure standing near her daughter's empty crib. She ran back over to the door and flicked on the light.

By the crib stood a women. Tall, with dark skin, she wore a crown that looked like it was made out of sea shells and a off white dress that looked like it had been rolled in sand a few times. The women just stood there, looking at her, with a sort of smirk on her lips. She put a finger up to said lip and made a _'shhhh'_ noise, before disappearing in a roaring wave of water that came out of nowhere. In her wake, nothing but a puddle, where she had stood.

"Oh my god!" Erin suddenly screamed, finding her voice, at long last. She had been paralyzed before. "DAVID!" she screamed, running right back out of her apartment. "SNOW! THERE WAS SOME CRAZY BITCH IN MY APARTMENT!"


	22. Chapter 22

**_Season 1. Part 2. Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 22: Daddy-Issues._**

"You're serious?" Erin asked, looking around, at the others sitting around her. "You think it was Ursula... The freaking Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid?"

She did realize that she was asking this question to Prince Charming, Snow White, The Evil Queen and Captain Hook of all people. So, surprised; She shouldn't be, but somehow...she was.

"It's the only person who matches your description," Charming answered.

"And she was standing over the crib?" Regina asked, for the second time. Erin nodded.

"What would the bloody Witch want with our baby?!" Hook demanded. The baby in question, was currently being cuddled by a worried looking Snow.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop her before she tries again," she insisted.

"I thought she had turned good, didn't we reunite her with her father?" Regina said, with a hint of her all famous impatience.

"Not everyone is like you, Regina..." Snow trailed off, making silly faces to please Aslyn.

"I don't care," Erin stated."I just don't want the bitch taking my baby!"

"We won't let her," David told her. "Emma and I will start looking for her tonight."

"In the meantime you're moving in with me," Regina said, matter-of-fact, as she stood up.

"With you...?" Erin's eyes went wide. "No. why-"

"It's the perfect place," Regina stopped her. "She'll never think of looking there."

 **XXX**

Erin packed a bag, and then three more, for Aslyn, and forced Hook to carry them all down the stairs and to the car. Which looked pretty ridiculous with a hook and only one hand. He nearly fell twice, and Erin just watched.

"Thank you, for the bloody help!"

Erin shot him a fake, cute smile, and headed for the drivers seat. It was still dark outside, but morning now. Hook had spent the night on the couch and Erin had spent it sleepless, in worry, and now they were on the way to Regina's house. Living in Regina's house wasn't exactly what Erin thought she should do, run the hell out of the town, was more like it, but The Mayor was sure this was the best plan, and what would keep the baby safe.

They arrived in only moments, as this was one of the smallest towns in America. And Hook retrieved a crying Aslyn from the back seat. Regina met them outside, looking at the baby, alarmed at her cries, and also longingly. She was probably thinking back to when Henry was a baby, Erin only assumed anyway.

"I had Henry's old crib set up in the guest bedroom," Regina explained. "I'll have Henry take up your things."

"I'll help the lad," Hook said, handing off the baby to Erin. "He'll need it."

"Shut up," Erin retorted, watching him as he walked into the house to get Henry. She kind of wondered for a second, what it was like in the Swan-Jones-Mills...side Charming household. Was Henry expected to call him dad? Erin hadn't heard it before, if he was. Did Hook ever cook them breakfast? Because, if Emma had learned yet, he really shouldn't be allowed. All these thoughts made Erin feel horrible and once more, like an outsider to the life he had created without her.

"Wipe that puppy-dog look off your face," a voice told her. "He isn't worth your tears."

"I'm not crying..." Erin mumbled, before she realized what she was saying, or to whom. "I mean, I-"

"Miss Swan might have chosen to spend her life with the pirate," Regina continued. "But that doesn't mean you should waste your time wishing you could."

"I'm not," Erin told her, being in a relationship with him, hadn't been on her mind at all. She had given up on that idea long, long ago.

"If I know anything about The Charming's, and I do, it's that they have an annoying habit of getting exactly what they want."

"Oh, I already know that..." Erin trailed off, watching as Hook and Henry walked outside together.

The transition of moving in, and staying with, Regina was pretty easy. After the initial day or two of Erin feeling awkwardness. But it was actually quite nice, having extra help with Aslyn, as Henry was all over her, and Regina too, when she thought no one was paying attention. Though, Erin did miss the morning's, and dinners, with the Charming's. But she found Regina rather nice company also,, and Henry was always great to spend time with.

"Wanna see a picture of my dad?" he asked, one day, as they sat in the grand living room, TMZ on the TV. Aslyn lay asleep on the red arm chair next to them. Erin looked over, just through watching about Mr. And Mrs. Celebrity Whoever, fighting over child custody. It was kind of an odd moment to ask that.

"Your mom already showed me a picture," Erin told him. "...from her desk at work."

"Yeah, I gave that to her," Henry nodded. "She was feeling bad about me not remembering him, and then he died...so, I didn't really get to talk to him again."

"That's awful, Henry, I'm sorry," Erin said, not sure what else to say. Obviously, his father's death still haunted Henry a lot, and Erin wished she could help him, but that was an issue well beyond her. So, a slightest change in subject might help. "Were your mom and dad dating at the time?"

"Oh, no," Henry smirked. "She had a thing for Hook...even if she didn't want to admit it."

"Oh, Yeah. What's it like living with Hook?"

"You should know, you did!"

"Nah...I was his Wench, it's different."

"It's not bad, I guess," Henry shrugged. "He hates poptarts..."

"He's dumb," Erin retorted. Which, Henry laughed at. "Is that it?"

"They used to always..." Henry made a face. "Kiss, but now all they do is fight...I don't know what's worse."

"That's kinda my fault, huh? Sorry."

"No," Henry shook his head. "Don't be. That's why I stay here more often. besides, Mom gets lonely more now, after Robin died."

"You mean Robin Hood?" Erin asked. She still couldn't believe The Evil Queen had dated someone like Robin Hood. And all she could think about was Regina kissing a guy dressed like a wolfed-cartoon. Furry much?

"Yeah, here...I'll get the book, so you can see my dad and Robin!" Henry jumped up, and ran out of the room before Erin could stop him, Henry and that damn book...


	23. Chapter 23

**_Season 1. Part 2. Theme: A Pirates Life For Me. Episode 23: Kindling._**

"I am a bloody damn pirate!" he shouted, pacing back and forth, while Erin sat in the dining room, playing The Sims on her laptop. She paused the game, looking up at him. "Perhaps I should return to my roots. Show her the kind of ruthless man I once was!"

"Please don't," Erin stated, looking at the baby, who was fast asleep in her bouncer, on the floor, by the window. "And sh, you're going go wake her up!"

"I'm sorry, Love, I'm just-" Hook threw his arms up, and looked around, like he was expecting to get argued with. Erin said nothing, only watched. "I have changed so much for Emma Swan I hardly recognize myself anymore. All my life I have been a pirate, and only now it's a problem for her?"

"It was obviously a problem before, too..."

"Who am I if not a pirate?" Hook continued on. "I am not a good man, I'm not a honest man..."

"Yes you are," Erin stated, standing up quickly, and walking toward Hook. "You are a good man."

"Not in Emma's eyes, not if I am a pirate..."Hook stated, looking defeated. "Is it so wrong to want to show my daughter where she came from?"

"Maybe in Emma's eyes, but not in mine," Erin told him, reaching up to touch his shoulder, in comfort. "It's not her place to decide, it's ours."

"I know you're right," Hook nodded, giving her a small smile. "I only wanted her blessing and it turned into a bloody war."

 **XXX**

Regina, in the last month Erin had been staying with her, had since gotten over her skittish-ness about Aslyn, and now openly held and played with her. That's what she was doing now, as Erin put away her laptop, still thinking about the conversation she had with Hook just hours ago. It was a great idea, to show Aslyn where she came from, if nothing else but a loving father's wishful thoughts, Emma still had to go and blow a hole in his ship.

"Hook seemed upset when he left," Regina took the thought right from Erin's mind. "What did you do to him?"

"Me?!" Erin retorted. "I didn't do anything!"

"You two are still getting along?"

"Yeah, I mean...better than him and Emma anyway."

"I didn't think anything could tear them apart," Regina responded, playing with Aslyn's feet, as she did. Aslyn loved it. "But here you are."

"Me?" Erin retorted, again. "I'm not _doing_ anything!"

"I don't think you have to, Emma's mind is doing it for you."

"But I-"

"Sometimes it's better to just...let go, rather than hold on, and hurt yourself more," Regina explained, as if she was speaking from experience. The only problem was...was Erin wasn't sure if she was referring to her or Emma.

 **XXX**

"We have a report here from Leory that Ursula was seen at The Mines," David explained, from the other line. He had called her twice in one day now, after a few, probably fake, reports came in. It had been a month and there was still no clues or ideas as to what The Sea Witch was planning. Or, if it even was her. "Hook spent the day on his boat and didn't report back with anything..."

Erin rolled her eyes, because she figured Hook was probablyt just getting drunk and thinking about Emma, rather than doing any actual watching.

"She won't be just sunbathing on a rock, so I'm not surprised," Erin retorted, anyway. This was ridicules. "I should just leave town...take my baby and go."

"You don't have anywhere to go," David reminded her."And what about Hook?"

"True, my family thinks I'm dead, but..." Erin struggled to conducted another plan. "Hook is a big boy, he can handle himself."

"It's just better if you-"

"Is that Charming?" came Regina's voice, and Erin looked up at her, from her spot on the couch, and nodded. "Give me the phone."

"Regina wants to talk to you," Erin said into the phone, handing it over to her.

"I just got off the phone with your wife," Regina said into the phone, in a hard tone, like she was annoyed by it. "When are you going to stop listening to those idiotic, seasoned, little men?!" She demanded, paused, and then added. "And what would a Sea Witch want with miners, to dig her a fort? No, he's desperate for attention... and smells like he never bathes."

Erin snickered at that comment, and stood up, heading for the kitchen. "Erin?" She looked back and Regina held the phone away from her ear. "Will you chop up the broccoli for me?"

Erin nodded and headed into the kitchen.

Erin began to chop the broccoli, as she was instructed to do, still laughing at Regina's words. It seemed Erin wasn't the only one who had a disliking for 'Grumpy.' It was only a few minutes later that Regina walked in and placed Erin's phone on the counter. Erin looked up at her, careful still, not to cut a finger off, she didn't really feel like turning into Hook.

"Here's your phone," Regina told her. "Where's the baby?"

"Upstairs."

"By herself?" Regina retorted, snippily, with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Erin shot back. "Henry is with her! I'm not stupid..."

"Good," Regina turned and headed back out of the kitchen. Leaving Erin to focus on cutting once more. There was a sudden slam of a door, just after Regina left, but Erin ignored it. Figuring it was probably just Regina anyway, and it being her house, why shouldn't she slam things? But it was only a second later that a voice made her jump a foot in the air.

"Erin..."

She whipped around and there was Hook.

"What are you doing here-..?"

But her question was cut short, by, the man in question, rushing forward and pressing a hard kiss to her lips. Shocked, and very, very confused, Erin retaliated by taking the, still plentiful, stock of broccoli and beating him over the head with it. He pulled away at once.

"What the hell was that?!" She demanded. Finally looking into his face, she noticed the tinge in his cheeks, and the redness of his eyes, like he might of been crying at some point, which gave Erin an uneasy feeling. Over all, he looked a wreck, and now on top of it, his lips were puffy from the kiss. "What happened?"

"Nothing..." he answered, but didn't meet her eye when he said it. Instead, he looked at a spot above her head. "I can't bloody do this anymore with Emma. I cannot continue feeling guilty for having a daughter, and I should hardly have to."

"Okay...I agree," Erin said, gingerly. "But what's that have to do with kissing me?"

"I only came to tell you my discision, and then I began thinking..." His eyes met hers now, blue pools full of heart break. "And you make me remember the man I used to be, not the bad...there was plenty of it, but I could be a good man before Emma, I was becoming a good man for you."

"Yeah...you were trying," Erin shrugged, even more confused by his explanation than she was by the kiss. "But...that doesn't mean anything now."

"I was thinking..." he continued, and she couldn't help thinking that was a really stupid thing for him to be doing right now. He came closer to her, and she stepped back, hitting the marble kitchen counter behind her. "Does our daughter not deserve to have her parents together? We can give her something neither of us ever had..."

And Erin suddenly thought about the day Aslyn was born, and Emma's threat, and the words just spewed out before she could stop them. "No, she doesn't." Hook looked taken aback by that, and took a step back. "She deserves to be cared for, looked after, and loved by her parents more than life it's self. The nature of our relationship doesn't matter. If you wanna be with me...then say it's because you love me and can't see a life for yourself without me in it..."

Hook looked prelexed, and Erin found that was her time to leave the room. As she did, she couldn't help but hope she would hear him call after her. Because no matter what she might tell people, she still loved him. And yes, she did want a friendship with him, but that was when she thought she could have nothing else...

Given the option, why wouldn't she choose to be with him? She loved him too, she came to Storybrooke because of that reason. That wouldn't just stop all together because of Little Miss Lady Swan.

"Erin..."

She stopped, in the middle of the dinning room, heart racing, nervously biting her lip as she turned around, right as he entered the room after her. "Yeah?"

"I want to be with you, because I bloody love you..." he walked closer to her, arms reaching out to wrap around her, but she took a step back. He looked confused. "Is that not that enough?"

"It is, more than enough," Erin told him, with a soft smile. "But tell Emma first."

Hook sighed, "Aye, I don't know how..."


End file.
